Negando mis sentimientos
by bellaswan20
Summary: La llegada de una persona muy cercana a Bella hará que Edward, su novio, empiece a dudar de lo que siente por ella.¿que pasará?
1. La llegada

**holaa chicas este es mi primer fic,**  
**bueno los personajes son los de crepúsculo y le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero algunos son un poco diferentes a los del libro en su forma de ser, esto se debe a que quise crear una historia un poco diferente a la que estamos acostumbradas a leer, también hay algunos personajes inventados por mí, y aqui no hay vampiros ni licantropos, todos son humanos. **  
**ahora dejo que lean, espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo I : "la llegada" **

Era una tarde lluviosa, fría y ella recién se estaba bajando del avión, ahí en el aeropuerto la esperaban su tío y su prima, ella al verlos se puso feliz y casi corrió para llegar hasta ellos.

-hola tío Charlie- saludó Catalina abrazándolo.

-hola Cata, ¿como estuvo tu viaje?

-estuvo bien gracias-respondió ella y luego saludo a su prima muy efusivamente, ya que cuando niñas eran muy cercanas y hace bastante tiempo que no se veían -¡Bella!-dijo alegremente y abrazándola- ¿como estas prima?

-bien, muy feliz de verte de nuevo- dijo sonriendo.

-yo igual, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-si, tengo que contarte todas las cosas que me han pasado últimamente.

-bueno chicas ya tendrán tiempo para ponerse al día, ahora tenemos que irnos- y así fueron por el equipaje de Catalina y partieron rumbo a casa de los Swan, donde ahora viviría Catalina, ya que sus padres estaban en el extranjero por su trabajo, pero ella estaba feliz por que viviría con su prima, y como tenían la misma edad se llevaban muy bien.

-bueno llegamos-dijo Charlie- este es nuestro hogar y ahora es el tuyo también.

-gracias tío, es muy linda la casa.

-que bueno que te guste- dijo él sonriendo- Bella lleva a tu prima a su habitación para que se instale.

-esta bien papá-dijo la chica- ven Cata sígueme, esto será fantástico la pasaremos muy bien juntas- decía bella mientras subían las escaleras.

-si va a ser genial.

-Bueno esta va a ser tu habitación de ahora en adelante- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando a la vista un cuarto muy lindo con paredes de color verde ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, tenía una ventana que daba una buena vista del patio de la casa, y tenia también una cama obviamente, un escritorio, una silla para este ultimo y un armario, estaba muy bien y además era de un tamaño adecuado para que uno se sintiera cómodo.

-esta preciosa la habitación-dijo Catalina mirando cada rincón de esta -que bueno que te gustó, ahora puedes acomodarte y dejar tus cosas donde quieras, bueno yo te dejo un rato y después vuelvo-Bella estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando dijo-aah y recuerda que mañana empiezas en el instituto así que tienes que descansar muy bien.

-esta bien gracias por todo Bella- dijo sonriendo y sentándose en la cama, luego de un rato tomo su maleta y se puso a ordenar todo en su nueva habitación, para luego bajar a comer y después ir a dormir.

Ya era la mañana cuando sonó el despertador en el que daban las 6 a.m., era hora de levantarse para ir a su primer día de clases en el instituto.

- oh no puede ser, parece que no hubiera dormido nada -pensó catalina, pero a pesar de eso se levanto, no quería llegar tarde en su primer día y menos quería que su prima se retrasara por su culpa

-hola Bella- dijo al bajar las escaleras ya vestida y casi lista para irse.

-hola cata ven a desayunar

-esta bien -dijo sentándose al lado de su prima y sirviéndose un plato de leche con cereales-y ¿como dormiste?

-bien, ¿y tu?

-en realidad no se si dormí o no, yo creo que si pero siento como si no hubiera dormido nada.

-que lastima, pero vas a tener que hacerte de ánimos por que ya tenemos que irnos al instituto en un rato mas.

-si se, voy a hacer todo lo posible para no quedarme dormida en clases-dijo catalina riendo.

-Bueno eso en clases y después también, por que voy a presentarte a mis amigos y a mi novio- dijo bella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-verdad que tienes novio, bueno haré todo mi esfuerzo por estar bien despierta y con ánimo-dijo terminando de comer su desayuno.

-si y ahora tenemos que irnos así que andando o llegaremos tarde -esta bien- dijo catalina poniéndose de pie. Luego de tomar sus bolsos salieron y se subieron al auto de bella, un monovolumen rojo y algo antiguo.

Después de un rato y mucha conversación entre ambas chicas:

-llegamos al instituto- dijo bella mientras aparcaba el auto.

-estoy un poco nerviosa prima

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

-si pero tu sabes que yo soy un poco tímida, y ¿que pasa si no me hago de amigos o si les caigo mal?

-no digas eso, además me tienes a mi y yo te presentare a mis amigos, así que no estarás sola.

-gracias Bella, tratare de relajarme-dijo catalina mientras se bajaban del auto.

-mira ahí esta mi novio vamos a saludarlo- dijo bella y casi arrastrándola llevo a Catalina donde estaba su novio- hola mi amor, ¿como estas?- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-hola amor- respondió él- estoy bien ¿y tu?

-súper bien, mira te presento a mi prima se llama Catalina y acaba de llegar ayer, ¿recuerdas que te mencioné que vendría a vivir conmigo y con papá?

-sí, hola Catalina un placer- dijo besándole la mejilla.

-el placer es mío eh...

-Edward, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

-el placer es mío Edward.

-bueno chicos vamos si no queremos llegar tarde al salón- dijo Bella

-esta bien, vamos-dijo Edward, y fueron los tres juntos por que les tocaba la misma clase, cuando llegaron al salón el profesor presento a Catalina a la clase diciendo:

-bueno alumnos esta señorita es nueva en el instituto y su nombre es Catalina Swan, ahora puede ir a tomar asiento señorita Swan.

-gracias profesor.

Catalina se sentó junto a su prima, aun estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué, pero ahora aparte del nerviosismo la invadía otro sentimiento y no sabía cual era, pero durante toda la clase no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Edward. ¿Que le estaba pasando?, ni ella misma lo sabía.

* * *

**Bueno este ha sido el primer capi, algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado,**

** y me harían muy feliz si me dejaran algunos reviews por q quisiera saber que opinan de este fic,**

**cuidense muchoo,**

**se despide con mucho cariño**

**bellaswan20**


	2. Haciendo amigos

**Capítulo II: "Haciendo amigos"**

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas durante toda la mañana, y llegó la hora del almuerzo, ahí en la cafetería se encontraban en una mesa Catalina, Bella y Edward, este último les estaba contando a las chicas lo que hizo el fin de semana, cuando entraron al lugar un grupo de chicos que se estaba acercando a ellos, y al llegar a la mesa:

-Hola chicos, como están?

-Bien -respondieron casi al unísono- y ustedes?

-Bien también -respondieron Edward y Bella, esta última se apresuró en decir-. Chicos, les presento a mi prima Catalina, ayer se mudó a mi casa.

-Hola -dijeron.

-Hola -respondió ella.

-Bueno Cata ellos son mis amigos Jacob, Jessica, ángela y Mike.

-Un gusto conocerlos.

-El gusto es mío -dijo Jacob, sentándose al lado de Catalina-. Como dijo Bella mi nombre es Jacob, pero me puedes decir Jake.

-Y tú me puedes decir Cata -dijo ella sonriendo, y así pasaron un buen rato mientras almorzaban, ya que conversaron y se rieron mucho, bueno y Jake no dejaba de preguntarle cosas a Catalina (pero en privado por que al estar sentado a su lado le podía hablar sin que los demás escucharan lo que le decía) y se notaba que a ese chico le había gustado ella, porque se mostraba muy interesado. Catalina por su parte, le respondía y hablaba con él debido que a ella le agradó mucho, pero no de la manera que a Jacob le habría gustado.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, las clases van a comenzar en 5 minutos -dijo Jessica.

-¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? -esta vez fue Bella quien habló.

-Bueno, dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte -respondió Jake, con una sonrisa que iba dirigida a una persona en especial.

-Vamos a clases entonces -dijo Edward. A casi todos les tocaba clases separados, menos a Bella y a Jake que les tocaba biología juntos y a Edward y Catalina que les tocaba matemáticas, así que casi todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

-Nos vemos amor -dijo Edward a Bella, quien le respondió con un beso en los labios.

-Si, y me cuidas a Cata, eh? -dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes, va a estar sana y salva al final de la clase -dijo sonriendo como solo él sabia hacerlo.

-Jajá, voy a estar bien prima, nos vemos -dijo Catalina y se fue con Edward al salón de clases, y si antes estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba el doble ya que estaba sola con él; no se extrañaba, porque eso le pasaba con frecuencia cuando estaba con chicos, pero ahora sentía que era algo diferente, sentía que tenía mariposas en el estómago y era extraño para ella todo eso.

-Bueno, ¿y como era tu vida antes de llegar a Forks? -preguntó Edward.

-Mmm, llevaba una vida normal, nada fuera de lo común, solo que no tenia muchos amigos y a veces me aburría en mi casa, por eso estoy feliz de vivir con mi prima y mi tío ahora.

-Aah, que bien, espero que te sientas cómoda en esta cuidad.

-Si, me gusta. Es linda y la gente muy agradable, al menos con los pocos que he hablado hasta ahora.

-¿yo te agradé? -dijo el chico.

-Si y mucho -dijo Catalina sonriendo.

-genial.

-¿Y yo a ti?

-Si, mucho también, más que las amigas de Bella, sobre todo esa tal Jessica.

-Jajaja... -rió la chica-. Si creo que ella no es muy simpática.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Edward, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Hace cuánto que son novios mi prima y tú?

-Bueno, oficiales hace como un año mas o menos.

-Ah, que bien -dijo Catalina pero a algo dentro de ella no le gustó mucho la noticia.

-Y tú, ¿dejaste algún novio en tu ciudad?

-No, en realidad no tengo mucha suerte con los chicos.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Que raro, porque no eres fea, quiero decir, eres muy linda.

-¿De verdad lo dices? -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si, muy en serio -respondió Edward.

-Gracias -dijo Catalina sonrojándose un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por este chico tan guapo, que sonrió ante la reacción de ella.

Iban tan entretenidos con la conversación que no se dieron cuenta lo lento que caminaban, y entonces llegaron tarde a clases.

-Oh oh -dijo Edward-. Creo que llegamos tarde.

-Pero supongo que igual podemos entrar.

-Si, entremos.

-Entra tú primero, por favor.

-Está bien -dijo él, entonces entraron a clases, y al hacerlo, el profesor los miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero para suerte de ellos los dejó entrar.

Se sentaron juntos. Catalina trató de mantenerse lo más concentrada posible en la clase, pero le fue muy difícil, ya que al tener a Edward sentado a su lado no podía dejar de pensar en él, y de mirarlo de reojo (otra vez) Ahora si que estaba sospechando lo que le pasaba, bueno en realidad lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo, él era el novio de su prima, y no podía pensar en él como algo más que un amigo, estaba prohibido para ella verlo con otros ojos, porque no podía traicionar a Bella de esa forma, hacerla sufrir sería lo que más le dolería, además no quería perder la buena relación que tenía con ella y menos por un hombre, aunque ese hombre fuera tan lindo y guapo como Edward.

* * *

**espero que este capi les haya gustado**

**y sigo esperando reviews, espero q ahora se animen a dejarme algunos =) eso me animaría para seguir con mi fic.**

**cuidense muchoo**

**se despide **

**bellaswan20**


	3. ¿Vamos al cine?

Capítulo III: "¿Vamos al cine?"

Catalina ya iba a comenzar a tomar apuntes de la clase, pero estaba tan distraída por sus pensamientos que al tomar el lápiz se le cayó así que se inclinó para alcanzarlo y Edward hizo lo mismo, por lo que sus dedos se rozaron por unos segundos cuando cogieron el lápiz y, al sentir este contacto, se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un momento, ya que Catalina se quedó inmersa en esa mirada penetrante que tenia Edward y que a ella le encantaba, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se incorporaron rápidamente a la clase y la chica dijo tímidamente:

-Gracias -él solo sonrió y no hablaron más hasta que se terminó la clase.

-¿Y te pareció muy difícil la clase de hoy? -preguntó Edward.

-Mm… en realidad no puse mucha atención, creo que tenía mi cabeza en otra parte.

-Bueno, si se te hace difícil solo dime y yo te enseño, por que a mi me va muy bien en matemáticas.

-Ah, que bien, bueno… gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo tendré en cuenta -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? -esta vez la que hablaba era Bella, quien acababa de llegar junto con Jake y se incorporaron en la conversación.

-Bien -dijo Edward con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre.

-Que bueno -dijo Bella.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine ahora? -propuso Jake.

-Mmm… no se, no creo que sea buena idea. Mañana hay escuela -respondió Catalina.

-Si, pero aún es temprano; yo creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra para ver una película -insistió Jake.

-Yo creo que es buena idea -dijo Edward.

-Yo también -respondió Bella.

-¿Ves, Cata? Somos 3 contra 1, así que vamos al cine.

-Bueno, está bien -dijo dándose por vencida–. Yo me voy con Bella en su auto.

-Me tendré que ir solo entonces -dijo Edward con una fingida cara de pena.

-No eres el único -dijo Jake-, yo iré en mi moto -justo al decir esto llegaron al estacionamiento.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos allá entonces -dijo Bella y antes de subir a su auto besó a Edward y luego todos se fueron rumbo al cine.

En el cine:

-Cuidado Jake -dijo Bella, ya que cuando estaban sentados en las butacas del cine Jacob pasó por entre Edward y ella para sentarse junto a Catalina.

-Disculpen chicos -dijo mirándolos, luego mirando a Catalina dijo-. Si durante la película te da miedo puedes abrazarme, a mi no me molesta -(ya que la película que verían era de terror).

-Gracias Jake -dijo Catalina riendo, ya que le hizo gracia lo que dijo el chico y lo encontraba muy divertido.

-De nada, estoy para servirte.

-Jake, deja de hacerte el lindo que está comenzando la película -dijo riendo Edward e hizo que sus 3 acompañantes rieran también, pero se callaron unos segundos después ya que la película había empezado.

Fue una velada tranquila, aunque con algunos sobresaltos por las escenas de la película y también por algunos intentos de Jake por abrazar a Catalina disimuladamente.

Fuera del cine:

-Chicos, nosotras ya nos vamos por que ya se nos hizo tarde y Charlie debe estar preocupado -dijo Bella.

-Está bien, pero las escoltaré a su casa -dijo Jake.

-OK -respondió Bella.

-Yo haría lo mismo, pero tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa y como irán con Jake no me preocupo, sé que llegarán bien -dijo Edward y se despidió para luego irse en su volvo plateado.

Mientas que Jake y las chicas subieron a sus respectivos vehículos, se fueron en dirección opuesta a la de Edward y en unos 20 minutos ya estaban afuera de la casa de Bella. Las chicas se bajaron del auto y Jake las dejó hasta la puerta, éste le hizo una seña a Bella, quien entendió perfectamente el significado y se despidió de su amigo para luego entrar a la casa y dejarlo solo con Catalina.

-Eh… lo pasé genial hoy en el cine -dijo Catalina.

-Yo también, y por eso me gustaría que se repitiera.

-Sí, a mi también.

-Mmm… pero me gustaría que la próxima vez fuéramos los 2 solos.

-¿Tu dices algo así como una cita?

-Mmm… si, algo así -dijo Jake.

-Eh…

* * *

**holaa**

**gracias por los reviews, y pido disculpas por lo corto del capi pero el siguiente es un poco mas largo**

**el capi va dedicado a a todas las personas q se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic**

**cuidense muchoo, besitos**

**bye.**


	4. La cita

Capitulo IV: "La cita".

-Eh… -ella lo pensó un momento para luego decir-. Sí, me encantaría salir contigo.

-Genial, eh… bueno entonces podría ser el viernes, te vendría a buscar a las 9, ¿te parece?

-Sí, esta bien, que sea el viernes a las 9 -afirmó Catalina tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Mmm… ahora me tengo que ir -dijo Jake, que estaba feliz y nervioso a la vez.

-Adiós, cuídate -dijo la chica y lo besó en la mejilla para luego entrar en la casa, éste se quedó parado unos segundos con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego se fue a su casa.

En la habitación de Catalina…

-Ella estaba dispuesta a dormir cuando alguien golpea a su puerta- ¡Entra!

-Hola -dijo Bella que estaba entrando en la habitación- ¿Qué quería Jacob? Si se puede saber claro.

-Quería invitarme a salir.

-¿En serio? Que bien, ¿y aceptaste?

-Sí.

-¿Y cuando van a salir?

-El viernes, vendrá por mí a las 9.

-Que genial, no llevas ni dos semanas aquí y ya tienes una cita -dijo Bella entusiasmada-. ¿Y te gusta Jake?

-…sí, es lindo.

-Entonces ojala que tengan una linda velada el viernes -dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a su prima y riendo pícaramente.

-Eso espero -respondió Catalina tratando de mostrar el mismo entusiasmo de su prima.

-Bueno prima, te dejo para que puedas dormir, buenas noches -dijo y saliendo de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, Bella -respondió Catalina, luego se quedó pensando lo que había pasado en el día y por un momento pensó en Jake y se dijo a si misma "estuvo muy bien que aceptaras esa invitación Cata por que esa puede ser la forma de que ya no pienses más en Edward, además Jacob es un chico lindo y puede que te enamores de él así no te interpondrás entre Edward y Bella, eso es lo mejor que podría pasar" se convencía a si misma, pensando en todo eso se quedó dormida.

Esa fue una semana normal, los días transcurrieron tranquilos hasta que llegó el viernes o mejor dicho el día de la cita.

En casa de los Swan…

-Te ves preciosa prima -le dijo Bella a Catalina cuando esta bajaba por las escaleras.

-No exageres Bella -respondió la chica riendo.

-A Jacob le va a encantar como te ves.

-Eso espero -dijo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Yo abro -afirmó Bella- y sube la escalera de nuevo por que da un mejor efecto si Jake te ve bajar, así quedará mas sorprendido.

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? -dijo Catalina riendo, pero haciendo lo que su prima le había dicho.

-Mm… sí, me lo han dicho un par de veces -rió y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Jake con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Jake pasa, mi prima va a bajar en un momento.

-Está bien -respondió Jacob y en ese momento apareció Catalina por la escalera y comenzó a bajar, el chico estaba feliz y se le notaba en la cara. La chica llegó al pie de la escalera y dijo:

-Hola Jake, ¿Cómo estas? -dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, bien ¿y tu?

-Bien igual, gracias -respondió sonriendo.

-Mmm… ¿vámonos ya?

-Si, vamos. Adiós Bella, mas tarde nos vemos -se despidió Catalina y luego lo hizo Jacob.

-Adiós chicos, pásenla bien -respondió Bella cerrando la puerta de entrada y los chicos se dirigieron al auto de Jacob.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Muchas gracias Jake -respondió la chica sonrojándose un poco, en ese momento el chico le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera y luego fue a sentarse el para hacer andar el auto-. ¿Y adonde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Pero quiero saber.

-No, ya dije que es una sorpresa –sonrió.

-Dame una pista, entonces.

-Mmm… está bien, nos dirigimos a La Push.

-Bueno, me conformo con eso -dijo Catalina cruzándose de brazos, no tenía idea de que era lo que iban a hacer en La Push. En unos minutos habían llegado.

-Ya llegamos -dijo Jacob.

-Que bien, ya quiero saber de que se trata la sorpresa - bajaron del auto para caminar en dirección hacia la playa, donde se veía que estaba todo oscuro salvo por un lugar, un pequeño lugar que estaba iluminado y hacia allá se dirigían. Cuando estuvieron mas cerca, Catalina pudo darse cuenta de qué se trataba la sorpresa, ya que en la arena había una manta a cuadros y encima de ella había una cesta donde seguramente había comida y también había una pequeña mesa de madera con muchas velas encima, que hacían que ese lugar estuviera iluminado. Cuando llegaron al lugar habló Jake:

-Esta es la sorpresa, un picnic en la playa a la luz de la luna y las velas por supuesto -rió al decir esto.

-Jake, esto está hermoso, de verdad muy lindo -dijo Catalina algo sorprendida y emocionada por que nunca le habían hecho una sorpresa como esa, con tantos detalles lindos.

-Que bueno que te gustó la sorpresa -dijo el chico feliz y ayudó a la chica a sentarse sobre la manta, se sentó junto a ella y luego abrió la cesta donde había una pizza y bebidas, además de un posillo con frutillas y crema. Primero sacó la pizza y las bebidas.

-Que rico -exclamó Catalina-. ¿Cómo sabias que me encanta la pizza? Y además trajiste mi bebida favorita.

-Mmm…solo lo adivine -dijo riendo, pero dejando notar que había averiguado lo que le gustaba a ella. Empezaron a comer y mientras lo hacían también conversaron mucho y se conocieron más. Al terminar la pizza y esperar un rato el chico dijo:

-¿Quieres frutillas con crema?

-Si, me encantan las frutillas con crema.

-A mí también, por eso las traje, parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Así parece -dijo Catalina sonriendo, de verdad este chico era muy agradable y además lindo, era el único que lograba hacer que no pensara tanto en Edward, parece que su plan estaba resultando. Mientras ella pensaba esto Jake sacó el posillo con frutillas y la crema, tomó una frutilla y la bañó en crema e hizo un ademán para que Catalina se acercara, ella lo hizo y le dio la frutilla en la boca, ella hizo lo mismo con él, y casi todas las frutillas se las comieron así… dándoselas al otro en la boca, era algo entretenido.

Al terminar de comer se quedaron sentados y hubo un momento en el que Jacob le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Catalina y cayeron acostados en la arena quedando Jake encima; se miraron a los ojos, luego el chico se fue acercando lentamente hasta que posó sus labios en los de ella, besándola de una manera tierna que ella correspondió. Después el beso seguía siendo lento, pero ahora era algo más pasional y al parecer los dos estaban disfrutando aquel momento. Ella tenía sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Jacob y él tenía sus manos en la cintura de Catalina, pero una fue bajando hasta su muslo y comenzó a deslizar su mano arriba y abajo en ese lugar como acariciándolo. Luego de estar unos minutos así separaron sus labios y se miraron de nuevo, pero Jake fue quien rompió el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento, excepto por el sonido de las olas llegando a la orilla.

-Parece como si estuviera en un sueño, no estoy soñando ¿verdad? –sonrió.

-No, esto es real Jake -dijo la chica sonriendo y jugueteando con el cabello de él.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que sentiría esto por alguien que conozco hace tan poco tiempo.

-¿y que es lo que sientes?

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti -al escuchar esto Catalina quedó sorprendida por que ella sabía que Jake estaba interesado en ella, pero no hasta el punto de estar enamorado.

-¿Pero cómo puedes sentir eso?

-Por eso digo que nunca pensé que me pasaría por que no creo que esto sea muy común.

-No, en realidad no lo es.

-Pero tú no te preocupes, que no voy a estar encima de ti todo el tiempo, pero de verdad me gustaría seguir saliendo contigo, si no te molesta.

-No, obvio que no me molesta Jake. En realidad, tu me gustas, o sea no al punto de estar enamorada porque te conozco hace poco… me gustas -y en realidad no estaba mintiendo por que le gustaba, solo que por Edward sentía algo mas fuerte, pero ella sabia que era algo imposible.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso -dijo el chico con una sonrisa radiante que no se la borraba nadie del rostro. A Catalina le encantaba que sonriera de esa forma y por esa razón no se resistió y lo besó. Luego de estar un rato más hablando y besándose se fueron de ahí y Jake la fue a dejar a su casa. Cuando llegaron le abrió la puerta del auto, la acompañó hasta la puerta y dijo:

-De verdad la pasé muy bien hoy, ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido.

-Yo igual lo pase muy bien, estuvo todo muy lindo, a decir verdad fue mucho más de lo que esperaba, no sabia que fueras tan romántico.

-…si, eso es algo que me tenía escondido -dijo Jake sonriendo, ella sonrío igual y se besaron en los labios para despedirse.

-Ahora voy a entrar por que estoy muy cansada.

-Si, yo también estoy algo cansado.

-Cuídate mucho camino a casa, y si puedes llámame al móvil cuando llegues por favor.

-Está bien, trataré de llamar -le dio un beso corto en los labios y ella entró en la casa, él se subió a su auto y se fue muy feliz.

* * *

**holaa**

**espero que este capi recompense un poco lo corto que fueron los anteriores aunque no es tan largo tampoco **

**pero bueno espero que les guste**

**cuidense muchoo, gracias por leer**

**bye.**


	5. Confusión

Capitulo V: "Confusión"

Mientras Catalina intentaba quedarse dormida no podía dejar de pensar: "Jacob es un buen chico y no quiero mentirle ni hacerle daño, pero en cierto modo no le estoy mintiendo por que me gusta y le aclaré que no estoy enamorada, ¿pero y si se hace muchas ilusiones y no resulta lo nuestro?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿sigo actuando así con Jacob?" -se preguntaba la chica-. "¿Y por qué tengo que sentir esto por Edward, por qué? ¡Maldición!"

"Son muchas preguntas sin respuesta, nunca pensé que llegaría un momento en mi vida en el que estaría tan confundida como ahora. Pero, haber Cata, ordenemos tus ideas -se decía para ella misma-: por un lado tenemos a Edward, que saltándose el detalle de que sea imposible para ti, es un chico hermoso, se ve que es muy educado, simpático, cariñoso, romántico… ¡ay, si lo tiene todo!" -la chica soltó un suspiro-. "Espera, no te salgas del tema; bueno, por otro lado, tenemos a Jake, un chico muy guapo, simpático, tierno, romántico y por la cita de hoy también hay que darse cuenta que es muy detallista y eso es bueno, aparte esta disponible para ti y se esta enamorando de ti, ese es un detalle bien importante. Jake parece perfecto para mi, pero ¿por qué no puedo sentir lo mismo que él siente por mi? ¿Y por qué todo esto tiene que ser tan complicado? Antes no me gustaba nadie y ahora tengo a dos chicos que me están volviendo loca" -y en eso suena el celular de Catalina, vio el número y era Jake:

-Hola Jake.

-Hola linda, ya llegue a mi casa.

-Que bien, ¿pero en serio llegaste o pasaste a otro lado?

-Si, llegué, para que te voy a mentir, estoy en mi habitación acostado en mi cama.

-Si te creo, era una bromita -rió la chica.

-Si sé…, espero no haberte despertado,

-No, estaba despierta, en realidad no podía dormir.

-Ah… ¿y en qué pensabas que no podías dormir? -preguntó Jacob, curioso.

-Mmm…en nada, cosas mías.

-Ah… yo creí que pensabas en la cita que tuvimos -dijo algo desilusionado.

-Obvio que pensé en eso tontito, si sabes que me encantó la cita, pero también pienso en otras cosas, cosas que no te diré por cierto…

-Ah…

-¿Estas enojado?

-No, para nada -rió-. No te preocupes, si se que todos tenemos secretos así que te entiendo.

-Que bueno que lo entiendas.

-Sí… mmm… ahora voy a dormir tengo mucho sueño -dijo Jacob-. Cuídate mucho preciosa, te quiero.

-Tu igual cuídate y yo también te quiero, duerme bien.

-Tu también, besos, adiós.

-Besitos, chao -se despidió Catalina y cortó, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando siente que alguien se acuesta a su lado y la toma por la cintura, ella abre los ojos y se encuentra frente a frente con el chico de sus sueños: Edward Cullen.

-Edward, ¿Qué… qué estas haciendo aquí? -dijo la chica sorprendida y nerviosa, hablando en susurros para que nadie más, aparte de Edward, la escuchara.

-No digas nada -dijo el chico poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que no hablara.

La chica tenía los ojos como plato, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; de repente Edward posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó apasionadamente, acariciando su cintura con una mano. Ella estaba pasmada, al principio no respondió el beso, pero después fue cediendo poco a poco hasta que correspondió con la misma intensidad, sentía como si estuviera volando por los cielos mientras él la tocaba y besaba; ella, por su parte, le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro, pero después sus manos fueron bajando y le fue desabrochando la camisa, se la sacó y pudo palpar y besar el perfecto torso de Edward. Él siguió los pasos de ella y le quitó la polera que llevaba puesta para encontrarse con sus pechos, los cuales acarició tiernamente y besó, la chica sentía tanto placer al sentir las manos de Edward en su piel que ya no pensaba en nada más que en ellos dos, ni siquiera pensaba en Bella, que estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado. La chica se estremeció cuando Edward con una de sus manos fue bajando y rozó su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior, el chico luego procedió a quitarle la parte de abajo del pijama y luego la última prenda que faltaba para que ella quedara completamente desnuda, para luego acercarse a la intimidad de la chica y con su lengua juguetear ahí por unos momentos; al hacer esto, Catalina gimió de placer, sentía una sensación extraña, pero le encantaba, era algo que nunca había experimentado. Cuando el chico acabó, subió nuevamente hasta sus labios, la besó nuevamente y ella lo besó con más pasión que antes, después de besarse y acariciarse por un largo rato se separaron para poder respirar y Edward le dijo:

-Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón -y al escuchar esto se despertó.

-¡Oh no! Esto está peor de lo que pensaba -se dijo a sí misma al percatarse de lo que había soñado y con quien había soñado. 


	6. La fiesta

Capitulo VI: "La fiesta"

Viernes, hora de almuerzo…

Todos se encontraban en la cafetería del instituto almorzando. Bella, Catalina, Jacob, Edward y los demás compartían la misma mesa, conversando animadamente entre ellos. Nadie vio venir a Mike Newton por el pasillo, con su mejor pinta, atravesando la puerta de la cafetería, subiéndose a una mesa desocupada para después llamar la atención de los presentes:

-¡Todos están invitados a mi fiesta! ¡Mañana en la noche, no lo olviden! –gritó y, de inmediato, la euforia estalló en la estancia. Mike, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se acercó a la mesa de sus amigos, los que también hablaban alegremente de la fiesta recién mencionada.

-¡Wooo! ¡Que genial! –exclamó Eric.

-Es estupendo Mike, y ¿por qué la fiesta? –preguntó Catalina, muy contenta.

-Celebraré mi cumpleaños –respondió enseguida.

-Pues, felicidades –dijo Edward, palmeándole el hombro cuando pasó cerca de él, Bella le siguió con su bandeja ya vacía y, tomados de la mano, salieron al patio. Catalina les siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista, soltó un pequeño suspiro e intentó prestar atención a Jacob.

-…va a estar muy divertido ¿no crees, Cata?

-¿Eh? Ah, si, claro… -respondió, apenas pensando en ello.

-Y dime ¿piensas ir?

-Mmm… -vaciló un segundo, poniendo una mano en su barbilla-, tal vez. Si Bella va, seguro que yo también.

-Entonces tendré que convencerla –le dijo, sonriendo coquetamente y alzando ambas cejas varias veces y al mismo tiempo.

Catalina se largó a reír porque el gesto le causó mucha gracia, Jacob se unió al instante a sus carcajadas y después los otros chicos empezaron a reír con ellos sin saber la verdadera razón.

***

Sábado, 22:45 p.m.

-¡Esto será grandioso! ¡Yupiiiii! –vitoreó Bella, asomando la cabeza por la ventana de los asientos traseros.

Ella, Catalina y Jacob viajaban juntos en el auto de este último hacia la casa de Mike, en donde se celebraría la –seguramente- mejor fiesta que Forks hubiera presenciado.

Esta noche, la mas esperada desde su anuncio, Jacob se había ofrecido a llevar a las chicas a la fiesta, puesto que Edward, según había dicho, llegaría más tarde porque debía atender algunos asuntos personales.

Llegando a la casa del cumpleañero, los tres se mezclaron entre los jóvenes que se paseaban por el jardín delantero, se adentraron en la casa después de saludar a algún que otro conocido y, dentro, saludaron a sus demás amigos. Bella decidió quedarse conversando con Ángela, mientras que Catalina y Jacob se dirigían al patio trasero, en donde la música fuerte y el olor a asado envolvieron por entero el ambiente.

-¡Eh, Mike! –gritó Jake para hacerse notar entre la multitud. Cuando el saludo fue respondido desde una esquina, Jacob tomó de la mano a Catalina antes de acercarse al dueño de casa.

-Uyy… hasta que llegaron. Pensé que ya no venían –dijo Mike, en forma de saludo.

-¿Y perdernos la mejor fiesta de Forks? ¡Ni locos! –contestó Jake, coreado por la sonrisa de Catalina a su lado.

-Hola Mike. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –le dijo antes de darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-. Te trajimos un regalo. Es de Bella y mío.

-Claro… ¿y yo? ¿Qué pasó conmigo en la historia del regalo? –bromeó Jacob. Todos rieron con muchas ganas; se notaba que moreno no había llevado ningún presente para Mike.

-Genial. Gracias Cata, muchas gracias.

-De nada –contestó sonriendo.

-¡Pero no se queden ahí! ¿Qué te sirvo, Cata? Hay bebidas, cervezas, ron, vodka, whisky, brandy… lo que desees –le ofreció.

-Por esta vez… aceptaré una cerveza –todos los que estaban alrededor la miraron un segundo y luego explotaron en gritos de ovación extrema, al parecer, nadie creía que Catalina fuera a tomar alcohol, ni siquiera Jake, pero éste reprimió su sorpresa y sonrió abiertamente.

-Bien. Dentro de la casa hay cervezas heladas. Ve por una, por mientras.

-Claro –se separó del grupo de muchachos y entró en la casa para ir por su cerveza, pero en el camino se distrajo por saludar a Tyler, haciendo que chocara de frente con un chico alto y delgado.

Se separó lo suficiente para observarlo y en ese minuto quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

-Hola Cata –dijo Edward, sujetándola suavemente de la cintura para evitar que cayera después del choque.

-Ah… hola Edward –contestó en voz baja, con las mejillas levemente coloradas y las manos sudorosas.

-Es bueno verte aquí.

-Si, vine con Bella y Jacob, pero eso ya lo sabias jejeje… -sonrió nerviosamente.

-si –ambos, algo incómodos, guardaron silencio y solo se dejó oír la estridente música y los gritos y risas de los estudiantes.  
Edward se despidió de la chica diciendo que debía saludar al cumpleañero, y ella se dirigió hacia una pila de latas de cervezas que se erguían sobre una mesa en el centro de la sala. Después las demás chicas la arrastraron hacia un sillón y todas empezaron a beber.

Las horas pasaron volando entre tanto barullo, los que estaban pasados de copas reían a carcajadas sin razón aparente, algunas parejas se animaron a bailar al son de la música que sonaba en el ambiente, y el grupo de chicas (entiéndase: Catalina, Bella, Ángela y Jessica) seguían tomando alegremente.

-Oye… pero cuenta, cuenta… -insistió Jessica, codeando a Catalina en las costillas-Dinos… ¿de verdad te gusta Jacob Black? –Cata se sonrojó un poco y las demás rieron al notarlo. A pesar de ello, Catalina no se dejó intimidar y respondió:

-Si, me gusta.

-¿Mucho, mucho? –continuó, al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de ron.

-Así como "mucho, mucho", no; pero si me gusta.

-Bien. Basta de atosigar a mi prima con preguntas de "obvias" respuestas –todas rieron-. Ahora queremos que respondas una buena pregunta: ¿hay alguien más que te guste?

"Oh Dios, ¿tenia que preguntarme precisamente eso?" –pensó alarmada. No sabia que responder, era algo realmente impensable hacerlo, con su prima presente.

Nerviosa, se llevó la séptima lata de cerveza a la boca, para saciar la repentina sed que la invadió. Aun así, le fue muy difícil tragar y casi escupe un poco del brebaje cuando apareció ese "alguien" frente a ellas.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta, se divierten? –dijo Edward, con un tono alegre y casual.

-Por supuesto, esta muy divertida –dijo Ángela.

-Estupenda –secundó Bella.

-Sensacional –terció Jessica.

Catalina se quedó callada, mirando fijamente la lata entre sus manos, bebió de nuevo un trago largo y dijo:

-Creo que iré a ver a Jake –se notó la voz rara, la lengua algo entumecida y, cuando se puso de pie, un ligero mareo le azotó-. Estoy bien –agregó rápidamente antes de perderse por la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

-¿Qué le picó? –preguntó Edward cuando ya se había ido, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

-No lo se, pero te puedo asegurar algo… -se acercó al rostro de su novio y le mordió el labio inferior con seducción- …quiero bailar contigo.

***

Eran las 05:45 a.m. y muchos de los estudiantes del instituto ya se habían ido; otros, los más amigos, decidieron quedarse para continuar con la parranda.

Catalina y Jacob habían compartido una velada muy agradable con Mike, Eric y Jessica en el jardín. Bailaron unas cuantas canciones entre ellos, repartiéndose las parejas a diestra y siniestra, causando un ataque de risa general cuando terminaban chocando los unos con los otros.

Después, los hombres que se encontraban allí, comenzaron a mezclar diferentes licores para "experimentar" como resultaban; les ofrecieron un poco a las chicas, las que se negaron de inmediato cuando vieron que Tyler salía corriendo hacia la oscuridad del patio para devolver lo poco y nada que había comido del asado.

-¿Y tu, Cata? Vamos, anímate. ¡HIP! No te hará daño –le prometió Mike, con el nivel de alcohol más arriba de la cabeza. Catalina le miró escéptica, dudó solo un poco y terminó por negar. Los demás muchachos, excepto Edward, negaron con la cabeza haciendo muecas exageradas de decepción.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Qué tal si te tomas algo solo? –preguntó Jake, muy animado por el efecto de lo que se había tomado.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Solo. Un whisky, un ron, errr… brandy… -sugirió el moreno.

-Está bien, dame un brandy –dijo con determinación. Todos comenzaron a gritar por la valentía que se reflejó en ella, las mujeres se miraron un poco preocupadas, pero no quisieron detenerla.

Al rato llegó el brandy en manos de Jake, el que parecía menos ebrio, y ella lo tomó sin vacilación de una sola vez… al seco. La música pareció amortiguarse después de que los presentes le aplaudían con fervor, pateando el suelo y gritando cada incoherencia…

-¡Jajaja! Cata, eres increíble. A ver si así "otras" personitas se atreven a hacer los mismo ¡HIP!

-Mmmm… claro, claro…

-¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó Ángela.

-Siii, excelente, solo… necesito sentarme.

Siguieron las risotadas, las burlas, los comentarios con doble sentido, los chistes malos y el bailoteo hasta que varios cayeron dormidos en los sillones y en el pasto pisoteado del jardín, incluyendo allí a Bella, quien si se atrevió a tomar uno de aquellas mezclas raras, cabe destacar que cayó dormida a los veinte minutos. Cata, por el contrario, pasó la noche en vela, riendo de las estupicedes que cometían los invitados borrachos; pero el sopor del licor en su cuerpo comenzó a adormilarla y, para mantenerse consciente, fue al baño a mojarse la cara.

Apenas podía caminar en línea recta, se tambaleaba levemente de un lado a otro, se reía sola por las sensaciones que tenia y por los recuerdos de aquella noche.

"Bien, Cata, bien. Has salido victoriosa de tu primera fiesta en Forks, si tan solo…." –pensaba la chica, concentrada en caminar firmemente, hasta que alguien la giró lo suficiente para dejarla arrinconada en la pared. Con los ojos bien abiertos por el susto, vio con asombro el rostro de su atacante, el hermoso chico con el que soñaba en las noches, un guapo y seductor hombre que la mantenía aprisionada contra su pecho.

Con cautela, Edward volteó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, hasta tener la certeza de que nadie les ponía atención. Volvió su vista hacia delante y la mirada de Catalina se enfrentó con la suya, solo eso bastó para que él inclinara su cabeza y posara sus labios en los de ella.

Catalina no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él; estaba asombrada y contrariada al máximo, no podía creer siquiera que la besaba, que lo besaba, que tenía en frente su sueño hecho realidad.

Él le tomó del mentón para separarla solo un poco, observó a ambos lados del pasillo, luego a Catalina y después la puerta del baño. Alcanzó la perilla, la giró y abrió la puerta con el pie justo a tiempo para cargar con Catalina hacia adentro del pequeño cuarto.

-Edward… ¿Qué crees que…? –no pudo formular la pregunta, puesto que los labios de Edward se encaramaron a los suyos con desesperación, una desesperación nunca demostrada con Bella; Edward solo se limitó a saborear aquella boca que, desde un tiempo a esa parte, le estaba volviendo loco; la tomó del talle y la acercó a su cuerpo, manteniéndola apegada lo mas cerca posible, para poder sentir las curvas de su figura amoldarse muy bien a las suyas.

Catalina, ante ese forcejeo, solo pudo golpear con sus puños apretados el pecho de Edward, pero el hambre de la lujuria logró someterla a tiempo para responder a sus besos con la misma intensidad. Aferró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos cobrizos de Edward, obligándole así a profundizar el beso. Cata dejó que su boca se abriera para que él hurgara cuanto quisiera.

Ambas cabezas se movían al compás de los latidos de sus corazones desenfrenados, mordiéndose mutuamente los labios, y apretando más el abrazo que los mantenía unidos. Pero aquello no bastaba, no saciaba por completo la sed, menos la de Edward…

-Cata… eres inigualable… -y sin esperar más respuesta ante aquella afirmación, la sentó en el lavamanos; Catalina, sin pensarlo, separó sus piernas para albergar a Edward entre ellas, sintiendo el olor exquisito que despedía su cabello, su piel, su aliento al tener todos sus sentidos alertas. Comenzó a sentir el escalofriante cosquilleo de mariposas en su vientre cuando Edward le acarició el muslo derecho, bajando y subiendo, tocando con una delirante presión una pequeña parte de sus nalgas. La otra mano ya se había perdido entre el escote de la blusa que Catalina llevaba esa noche, se había deshecho de los primeros botones para así tener mas piel expuesta a su disposición y poder amasar con suavidad uno de sus pechos. El calor que estaba concentrado en el cuarto de baño era asfixiante, pero, aun así, no podían parar de comerse la boca (literalmente), hasta que tocaron la puerta….

-¿Edward? ¿Estas ahí dentro? –preguntó la voz somnolienta de Bella, golpeando la puerta de nuevo.

Catalina y Edward se miraron con autentico terror, desplazando todo el deseo que se habían demostrado hacia unos minutos.

-Eh… si, Bella, aquí estoy –respondió, con la voz media entrecortada. Catalina seguía sentada en el borde del lavamanos, así que, con un roce, ella le pidió que la bajara. Ahora, los dos de pie, se miraron fijamente e intentaron calmar sus respiraciones, resultaba mucho más fácil mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó Catalina, con miedo en la voz.

-Debo salir. Tú quédate y no hagas ningún sonido ¿ok? –le susurró apoyando su frente en la de ella, pero se dejó llevar nuevamente y la besó con cargada pasión; se separó de Catalina en un brusco movimiento y la apartó de su camino.

-En un momento salgo, Bella –dijo en voz alta, al tiempo de que guiaba con sus manos el cuerpo de Cata hacia la pared de detrás de la puerta. Solo una ultima mirada… -. Adiós.

* * *

**holaa **

**les dejé dos capis y espero que les gusten, debo decir que el crédito de este capi es de mi amiga ann que la kiero muchoo (gracias por ayudarme amiga)**

**y bueno espero sus reviews por q eso me daria más ánimos para seguir publicando esta historia, ademas no cuesta nada, solo basta que me digan si les gusta o no, **

**bueno estaré esperando sus opiniones cuidense muchoo**

**besitos, bye.**


	7. Sacando conclusiones

Capitulo VII: "sacando conclusiones"

Al salir Edward del cuarto de baño Catalina se quedo inmóvil y estaban a punto de salirle lagrimas por que estaba totalmente impactada por lo que acababa de pasar, todavía no se lo creia pero estaba segura de que ese no habia sido un sueño como el que habia tenido la noche anterioir, eso habia sido real y se sintió tan mal al ponerse a pensar en lo habría pasado si Bella no hibiera llegado, eso era claro, ella hubiera tenido relaciones con Edward, con el novio de su prima, con el hombre del que estaba enamorada pero con el q nunca podria estar. La chica estaba apoyada en la pared y se fue deslizando por esta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos y con lagrimas desbordandose por sus ojos, se sentía como una traidora y lo era en realidad, lloraba con desesperación cuado derepente se comienza a mover la manilla de la puerta y entra alguien, ella no pudo saber quien era hasta que oyó su voz:

-¿Cata, eres tú?- dijo acercándose a ella.

-sí Jake

-¿pero que te pasa?- dijo sentandose a su lado y abrazándola.

-no es nada, no te preocupes- respondió ella tratando de secarse las lagrimas lo mas disimuladamente posible.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?, si no fuera nada, no hubieras estado llorando de esa forma y no me niegues que estuviste llorando por que te escuche desde afuera, por eso entre.

-bueno entonces no te lo voy a negar, pero por favor no me preguntes por qué.

-bueno esta bien si no me quieres contar no lo hagas, no te voy presionar pero ahora levantate- dijo tendiendole la mano, estando el ya de pie- te voy a llevar a tu casa.

-esta bien- dijo tomando la mano de Jake y poniendose de pie- por que necesito descansar y dormir mucho, estoy demasiado cansada.

-sí, eso se te nota a leguas- salieron de casa del cumpleañero, no sin antes despdirse de él y de los pocos que quedaban despiertos, cuando llegaron al auto se subieron y emprendieron camino a casa de Catalina:

-¿de verdad no me quieres decir que es lo que te pasó?

-no Jake, por que no fue nada, no te preocupes por cosas sin importancia

-no creo q alguien llore como tu lo hiciste por algo sin importancia.

-por favor Jake, para con el interrogatorio

-¿alguien te hizo algo?,¿ acaso algún chico se propaso contigo?- dijo cerrando con fuerza los puños.

-de verdad que me estas hartando, por favor para de decir estupideces- el la miró un poco ofendido y luego se limitó a mirar el camino, la chica se dio cuenta y dijo:

-Jake lo siento, no quise decir eso enrealidad solo me descontrolé perdoname por favor- y le acarició la mejilla, él lo pensó un momento- por favor, por favor perdoname, tu sabes que…-no la dejó terminar la frase.

-esta bien, te perdono, tu sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo- la chica le sonrió todo lo que se lo permitió su estado animico y beso a Jake en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

-gracias, eres el mejor

-ya lo sé-dijo él sonriendo, luego de decir esto se produjo un largo silencio, y en esos momentos Catalina se quedó dormida, pero luego de unos 10 minutos Jacob la despertó por que ya estaban fuera de la casa de la chica.

-hey dormilona, despierta ya llegamos- decia el chico mientras la movía suavemente en el asiento para que se despertara.

-mmm…que…ahh…¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella somnolienta

-ya llegamos linda, creo que es mucho más cómodo que duermas en tu cama ¿no crees?

-mmm…sí, tienes razón, estoy muy cansada- Jake la ayudó a bajarse del auto y a ir hasta la puerta, estando allí le acarició la mejilla y la abrazó- sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y disculpa por haber insitido tanto en q me contaras lo que te pasó pero es que no puedo soportar verte así yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y me preocupe mucho cuando te vi en el suelo llorando.

-sí te diculpo y te entiendo Jake, probablemente yo hubiera insistido igual que tu si te hubiera visto así- al decir esto lo abrazó más fuerte- te quiero mucho, nunca había tenido a alguien que fuera así conmigo.

-yo tambien te quiero, pero ahora ve a descansar.

-esta bien, cuidate- dijo la chica dandole un beso en la mejilla- duerme bien

-solo dormire bien si sueño contigo- respondio él sonriendo, ella hizo lo mismo- cuidate también

-adiós

-adiós cata descansa- al decir esto la chica entró a la casa y el se fue.

Al día siguiente

Catalina tomaba desayuno y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba sola en la mesa por que Charlie había ido con Billy a pescar, y Bella estaba durmiendo todavía por que ella si que que estaba ebria la noche anterior y al pensar esto la chica se dijo:

-eso es, esa es la explicación de todo lo que pasó anoche con Edward, el estaba ebrió, por que nunca le haría eso a mi prima, jamás, bueno, no al menos en su sano juicio- y se metió esta idea en la cabeza hasta convencerse de ello, igual en cierto modo le daba un poco de pena pero eso sería lo mejor, no para ella, pero para su prima sí. Después de un rato de estar sumergida en sus pensamientos y terminar de desayunar le llevó el desayuno a Bella ya que al parecer no iba a bajar en un buen rato.

-buenos días Bella- dijo dejando la bandeja en un mueble que estaba junto a la cama de la chica para luego abrir las cortinas.

-mmm…- Bella bosteza- ¿que tienen de buenos?- dijo quejandose un poco.

-lo siento prima pero tenias que despertar en algún momento, no te podías quedar durmiendo todo el día.

-si lo sé, disculpa, es que siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.

-si te entiendo, pero a mi no me duele tanto.

-ah ¿sí? y ¿por qué entonces a mi me duele más?- dijo algo confundida.

-quizás es por que tomaste esa combinación de tragos, por que si mal no recuerdo luego de eso te quedaste tirada en el pasto.

-mm…sí, tiene que haber sido eso…ah antes que se me olvide, como al parecer no me podré levantar hoy, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-esta bien, ¿de que se trata?

-necesito que vayas a la casa de Edward a dejarle su cuaderno de física.

-¿Qué? Y ¿porqué tengo que ir yo?

-por que yo no puedo ir

-pero ¿no puede venir él?

-él no puede venir por que está arreglando su auto- al cabo de un rato Catalina cedió y aceptó ir a dejarle el cuaderno a Edward.

-bueno esta bien, iré solo por que tu lo pides y por que estas enferma.

-que bien, muchas gracias prima "you are the best", puedes ir en mi camioneta, asi no te incomoda tanto salir.

-esta bien, voy ahora mismo

-gracias te quiero

-yo igual- dijo Catalina saliendo de la habitación con el cuaderno en la mano y luego salió de la casa para subir al monovolumen.  
Al llegar tocó la puerta de esa gran y hermosa casa que ella no conocía y derepente un rostro familiar abrió, se asomó por la puerta y la miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Cata hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eh…hola, solo vine a dejarte tu cuaderno de física.

-ah esta bien, pero pasa…y Bella ¿por qué no vino ella?

-lo que pasa es que no se sentía muy bien, yo creo que es por que se embriagó anoche en la fiesta.

-si eso es lo más seguro, pero ¿Cómo está?

-con dolor de cabeza pero nada del otro mundo-dijo la chica que estaba dentro de la casa un poco asombrada por la hermosura de la misma.

-ah que bien, pero ven por aquí Cata te presentaré a mi familia- la chica pensó:" pero ¿como puede estar tan relajado y como puede mirarme a la cara después de lo que pasó anoche? Yo apenas puedo mirarlo. Pero luego recordó su teoría y pensó que lo más lógico era que no se acordara de nada.

-esta bien- dijo la chica siguiendo a Edward, en la sala habían cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

-chicos les presento a Catalina la prima de Bella

-así que tu eres la famosa prima de bella- dijo la chica de pelo corto y castaño que estaba ahí- es un placer conocerte- dijo besándole en la mejilla.

-igualmente

-ella es mi hermana Alice- dijo Edward señalando a la pequeña de pelo corto- y este es mi hermano Emmett.

-hola, un gusto- la chica solo sonrió.

-ella es Rosalie y él es Jasper, ellos son hermanos y también Rosalie es novia de Emmett y Jasper es novio de Alice.

-hola- dijeron sonriendo los dos chicos rubios.

-hola- respondió Catalina al saludo.

-y los que vienen llegando son mis padres- habló Edward esta vez señalando a un hombre y una mujer que al parecer venían de la cocina- Carlisle y Esme, padres ella es la prima de Bella

-¡que alegría tan grande conocerte al fin!- saludó Carlisle

-es un gusto conocerlos he oído mucho de ustedes.

-supongo que cosas buenas querida- habló Esme sonriendo maternalmente.

-sí solo cosas buenas, en realidad ya tenía ganas de conocerlos ya que pensé que Bella estaba exagerando cuando hablaba de ustedes pero veo que me equivoqué.

-Bella es como una hija mas para nosotros- dijo Carlisle sonriendo

-ella dijo que los quiere mucho

-al igual que nosotros a ella- respondió Esme- pero querida te quedaras a almorzar con nosotros ¿verdad?

-me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo que irme por que Bella no se siente muy bien y no puedo dejarla sola.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella?- dijo Carlisle alarmado

-no es nada importante, solo un dolor de cabeza pero igual prefiero estar con ella por si necesita algo.

-que bueno que es solo eso, pero si se siente muy mal solo llámame y voy de inmediato- dijo el doctor Cullen

-lo haré, no se preocupe- respondió la chica- eh…bueno yo ya me voy

-cuídate mucho cariño- dijo Esme- espero verte pronto por aquí junto con Bella

-esta bien prometo venir uno de estos días con ella, cuídense, adiós- se despidió Catalina.

-adiós- respondieron todos al unísono, mientras que Edward llevaba la chica hasta la salida, ya estaban afuera de la casa cuando este dijo:

-bueno cuídate y nos vemos mañana en la escuela- luego la besó en la mejilla.

-tu también cuídate, nos vemos.

-ah y gracias por traerme el cuaderno, tengo que estudiar para mañana

-de nada- respondió la chica y se subió al monovolumen- adiós

-adiós Cata-dijo el chico y miró el auto mientras se alejaba hasta perderse por la carretera.


	8. Confesiones

**Capitulo VIII: "Confesiones"**

En el Instituto de Forks aun había revuelo con respecto a la increíble fiesta que Mike había dado. En las clases no se podía mantener el orden y precisamente, en clases de química, Jake y Catalina no eran la excepción.

Ambos conversaban amenamente en susurros y, a cada instante, reían sin parar. El profesor les reprendió las primeras veces, pero terminó desistiendo cuando Jacob le dio a entender que nadie le quitaría el buen humor.

Catalina se reía bastante, queriendo reprimir el sonido con sus manos mientras que Jake apenas podía disimular sus carcajadas. Para más remate, ambos jóvenes compartían un pupitre en la parte delantera izquierda del salón, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos podían ver lo que hacían.

Edward, desde su asiento en la parte trasera derecha de la sala, también los miraba, compenetrándose en su quisquillosa conversación desde la lejanía.

La situación incomodaba a Edward enormemente, puesto que no podía concentrarse en la clase porque… porque pasaba los minutos muertos mirando a Catalina, la que reía, hablaba y reía de nuevo angelicalmente de las estupideces de Jacob.

Su molestia se incrementó cuando se percató de que el moreno acercaba más su silla a la de Catalina y le susurraba cosas al oído que la hacían sonreír mucho más.

"No, no, no. Concéntrate en la clase y no en lo que ellos estén haciendo" pensó Edward, desviando su mirada hacia la pizarra.

Los murmullos y las risas ahogadas continuaron durante el resto de la clase, así como la creciente ira de Edward, el que no paraba de mirar de cuando en cuando a la "risueña parejita".

Chirriando los dientes y apretando los puños, escribía con fuerza desmesurada contra el cuaderno, tachando palabras mal escritas o frases enteras por haberse saltado alguna frase anterior.

-¡Ahhgrrr! –farfulló Edward entre dientes mientras arrancaba la hoja, la arrugaba en una bola y la mantenía aferrada en su puño izquierdo. Al otro lado de la sala se oyeron nuevas carcajadas, las que obligaron a Edward voltear la mirada hacia ellos. Vio con suma claridad que Jacob Black tomaba la mano de Catalina con mucho cariño y que ella no hacia nada por evitarlo.

Aquello fue el detonante de su furia.

Agarró con la mano derecha la bola de papel recién hecha y la lanzó lo más disimuladamente posible.

Jacob se encontraba inclinado hacia la mesa de Catalina, murmurándole chistes y diversas anécdotas que él había vivido o había escuchado, logrando con esto que ella soltara lágrimas de tanto reír; pero Jake fue abruptamente interrumpido por un leve golpe en la nuca. Se volvió sobre su asiento, esperando encontrar el qué o el quién de la "agresión". Se topó en ese preciso instante con la mirada fulminante de Edward Cullen; Jacob sonrió para si y desvió la mirada hacia en suelo, en donde estaba el papel arrugado. Lo cogió y, enfrentando de nuevo aquellos fieros ojos, lo arrojó hacia el puesto de Edward.

La puntería no lo acompañó cuánto quiso y la bola de papel le cayó en la cara a Lauren. La chica, muy malhumorada, sacó de su cuaderno una nueva hoja, la contrajo en su mano y la lanzó hacia Jake. Éste alcanzó a esquivarla y la bola cayó en la espalda de Tyler. El chico miró hacia atrás y, sonriendo burlonamente, sacó otro papel y lo arrojó sin dirección concreta.

Así comenzó una "épica guerra de papeles", los que volaban de un lado a otro por el salón. Catalina no tardó en unirse a la guerra entre risotadas, recogiendo papeles del suelo y haciendo más bolas para tirarlas en cualquier dirección.

El profesor de química miraba la escena alarmado, se sujetó la cabeza entre ambas manos y decidió –por fin- salir en busca del director del instituto. Este último acudió de inmediato hacia la sala del desastre en cuanto le avisaron.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? –gritó el director, el que, segundos después, también sufrió del inocente ataque de una pequeña bola de papel sobre su pecho.

-¡UPS! –se oyó desde un punto de la sala. El hombre guió su vista por todo el lugar hasta que vio al chico que había exclamado ese "¡UPS!".

-Sr. Black… usted…

-Pero, señor… yo no fui…

-¿Ah no? Entonces, si es tan amable, ¿podría explicarme quién fue el que inició todo esto? –acto seguido, todo el curso apuntó con el dedo a Jacob, quien –a su vez- señaló a Edward.

El director y el profesor cruzaron miradas de incredulidad antes de volver su atención a los alumnos.

-Ehh… director… ¿puedo dar mi versión de los hechos? –dijo Jake, siendo consciente de que todos sus compañeros le culpaban a él.

-Claro que si… en mi despacho.

-…y eso fue lo que ocurrió -terminó de relatar Jacob.

-Pues… no estoy seguro de poder creer su versión, sr. Black.

-¿Qué? Pero si estoy diciendo la pura y santa verdad.

-Siendo así… explíqueme: ¿por qué el sr. Cullen le lanzó, en primera instancia, aquella bola de papel?

-¿Qué voy a saber yo? Debería preguntarle a él.

-Mmm… así que eso fue lo que ocurrió.

-Si, señor –contestó Edward, muy seguro de si mismo.

-Y dígame: ¿Qué razones le llevaron a cometer este acto tan… infantil? –preguntó el director al chico, siendo analizado minuciosamente por Jacob.

-De no ser porque el muy chistoso de Black se reía en clases sin parar, yo no me habría distraído y esto no habría terminado de semejante manera.

-Entiendo.

-¿Se da cuenta, director? Acaba de confesar que fue él quien inició la guerra de papeles.

-¡Por favor! -exclamó Edward-. Tú estabas distrayendo a toda la clase con tus estúpidas risitas, alguien debía pararte de una vez.

-¡Já! No lo creo. Eso se debió a otra cosa…

-¿De qué estas hablando, si se puede saber?

-Sí. Sentías celos en aquel momento.

-¿Celos, yo? ¿De qué podría tener celos?

-De mí. Porque sabes que Cata me prefiere –estas palabras dejaron mudo a Edward, completamente inmóvil. Trató de serenarse y concentrarse antes de contestar:

-Mira… Catalina no tiene nada que ver con este tema. Déjala fuera de "tus" asuntos.

-Esperen –exclamó el director, tratando de calmar la repentina tensión que se acumuló en el despacho-, ¿la srta. Catalina Swan tiene algo que ver?

-NO/SI –dijeron ambos chicos a la vez. Se miraron asombrados y luego desviaron la vista hacia puntos lejanos de la habitación.

-No termino de entender…

-Director, desde que Catalina Swan llegó a este instituto lo único que ha recibido es la mala influencia de Black.

-¿Cómo? –gimoteó Jake, mirando con ojos desorbitados a Edward.

-Me he dado cuenta de que en todas la clases que ambos –refiriéndose a Catalina y Jacob- comparten, este chico la distrae de la clase con sus insulsos chistes; sino, pregúntele a ella.

-…o sea que usted confirma lo que dijo el sr. Cullen.

-Eh… si… en parte –murmuró Catalina cabizbaja.

-Bien. Teniendo en cuenta sus distintos puntos de vista, creo que lo más conveniente es castigarlos a los tres.

-¿Qué? –soltó Edward.

-¿Cómo? –pronunció Catalina.

-¿Por qué? –jadeó Jacob.

-Este caso es bien singular, y se debe solucionar de una vez por todas. Ya que ustedes están involucrados de alguna u otra forma, tendrán que resolver sus diferencias "ahora", para que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Una vez terminada la reunión con el director, éste les envió al aula de química para que, entre los tres, limpiaran el desorden que habían causado.

Edward, quien había previsto algo así, respiró resignado y comenzó a amontonar en una bolsa de basura todos los papeles que estaban esparcidos por el lado izquierdo del salón. No pasaron ni diez minutos y la "risueña parejita" –como les había puesto irónicamente- volvía a hacer de las suyas con carcajadas mal disimuladas y ruidos de papeles siendo pisoteados por el moreno.

Jacob, el que había estado protestando por todo el camino hasta el salón, se apoderó de la muñeca de Cata para así asegurarse de cumplir juntos el castigo por el lado contrario al de Edward. Los chistes volvieron a estar presentes para hacer más ameno el trabajo, Catalina –literalmente- se partía de la risa con los comentarios tan locos de Jake y, porque no, de sus muecas tan particulares.

La situación volvía a repetirse, la misma molestia, la misma ira recorriéndole por la espalda, la tensión apoderándose de su cuerpo y el incesante deseo de ver lo que el moreno estaba provocando en Catalina.

Tomando una de las decenas de bolas, la arrojó con una excelente destreza sobre las mesas hasta que el papel golpeó la cabeza de Jacob por segunda vez.

-¡Hey, ustedes! Será mejor que dejen los chistecitos para después y trabajen –dijo Edward lo suficientemente alto para que Jake lo escuchara.

-Eso es precisamente lo que hacemos, ¿o no ves? –contestó el moreno, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Pues, no lo parece –dijo a su vez Edward con tono neutral, recogiendo más papeles y metiéndolos en la bolsa.

Jacob, ya cabreado, caminó en 5 zancadas el espacio que lo separaba de Edward, le sujetó de la camisa y lo obligó a levantarse:

-¿Qué pretendes, Cullen, con toda esta mala onda?

-Que entres en razón. Los únicos que salen perdiendo, con tus payasadas, son Cata y tú.

-Esto… por favor, chicos…

-¡Que sabes tú de lo que nos conviene o no!

-De lo que si puedo estar seguro es de que Cata no te prefiere más que a mí –sin más palabras que éstas, se soltó del agarre de Jacob y, sonriendo de medio lado, volvió a su castigo.

Aquella oración dejó a Jacob sin aliento. Estaba claro que Edward había dicho eso por alguna razón bien fundamentada, pues parecía muy seguro de lo que decía y para qué lo decía: para sembrar la semilla de la duda en su mente.

Catalina, por el contrario, logró captar un mensaje bien distinto al planeado por Edward; se dio cuenta de…

"Oh Dios mío, él… no puede ser…" pensó la chica, paralizada en su sitio. "Él lo recuerda… recuerda lo de aquel día… y…" los pensamientos de ella fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por Jacob, quien la tenia agarrada del antebrazo y la obligaba a caminar hacia el rincón en el que habían estado limpiando hacia unos minutos.

Ambos, muy pensativos, comenzaron a ordenar sus respectivos puestos, sin carcajadas ni distractores: recogían papeles, los tiraban a la bolsa y seguían recogiendo más.

Edward, satisfecho por haber puesto a Jacob en su lugar, ya estaba terminando su parte de la sala; cuando ya hubo terminado, se dedicó a observar de refilón a sus compañeros, con sus rostros contraídos de seriedad y mutismo.

El salón de química podía deslumbrar a cualquiera: desde aquella escena tan patéticamente infantil a lo que se veía ahora… no había comparación. El director del instituto, haciendo una ronda por los pasillos, llegó al aula de química una hora y media después de que enviara a los chicos castigados y, apenas entró en la sala, no tuvo más remedio que levantarles el castigo a los tres por el buen trabajo realizado.

Jacob, recobrando el buen humor, salió de la sala rumbo al estacionamiento del instituto seguido de cerca por Catalina, con la que conversaba amenamente:

-No estuvo tan agotador como pensé –dijo Catalina, mirando hacia el lado.

-Mmm… si, supongo… -contestó Jake, ya que los castigos no eran su fuerte.

-¡Jajá! No seas tan quisquilloso; después de todo, nosotros nos lo buscamos.

-Mmm… -rezongó el moreno, para luego mostrar una enorme sonrisa, de esas que provocan sonrisas en los demás.

Edward salió del salón minutos después, sacudiéndose las manos y la ropa como excusa para demorar el encuentro con Catalina… hablando y riendo con Jacob; es que últimamente ver a los dos tan "juntos" no le agradaba en lo absoluto, le ponía de mal humor ver a Catalina feliz por "culpa" de Jacob y esto, a la vez, le molestaba internamente… puesto que no podía explicarse las razones a si mismo.

Llegando al estacionamiento, Edward vio a Catalina y a Jacob apoyados en el lateral del auto de éste, quiso pasar desapercibido para ellos cuando caminó por su lado para llegar a su propio coche:

-Entonces ¿Qué me dices? No tengo problemas en ir a dejarte a tu casa.

-Es que no quiero incomodarte más, Jacob. Hoy te castigaron por mi culpa…

-¡Noo! Claro que no.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Cata, déjame llevarte a tu casa. Además, creo que pronto lloverá y no me perdonaría nunca si tú enfermaras.

-Uuf. Está bien, si así te dejo más tranquilo -respondió Catalina después de soltar un suspiro.

Jacob sonrió alegremente antes de dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto, Catalina le siguió de inmediato y él, muy caballero, le abrió la puerta e hizo una exagerada reverencia hacia delante, sacando sonrisas de los labios de ella. Edward escuchó la anterior conversación cuando pasó por el lado de ellos y una vez que llegó junto a su Volvo, les vio rodear el coche por la parte trasera para que Catalina subiera por la puerta del copiloto de esa "chatarra".

Por esta vez Catalina deseó poder negarse a los insistentes ruegos de Jacob, decirle un "NO", claro y definitivo, para poder irse sola a casa, y así pensar… pensar en Edward, en lo que había dicho en el aula de química, en que no estuvo ebrio aquella noche de la fiesta… y que recordaba todo, hasta el más ínfimo detalle…. No tuvo más elección que aceptar y meterse en el auto, suspirando y maldiciéndose por no haber podido decir un "NO".

Ya cerrada la puerta del copiloto, Jacob rodeó de nuevo el auto para, de una "bendita" vez, alejarse de la irritante presencia de Edward Cullen, quien seguía de pie junto a su magnifico Volvo plateado. Jake, en verdad, no entendía por qué Cullen seguía allí, sin hacer nada más que jugar con sus llaves y mirar de cuando en cuando a Catalina a través de la ventanilla.

Finalmente decidió ignorarlo, prefirió no mostrar interés en él y lentamente abrió la puerta del conductor; cuando iba a entrar, llamaron a su celular:

-Hey… ¿Qué? –dijo casi inmediatamente de haber contestado. La persona que le hablaba parecía muy agitada, las palabras se escuchaban atropelladamente por el otro lado de la línea-. Está bien, voy enseguida –contestó Jacob.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Cata algo preocupada, ya que vio como Jacob se ponía cada vez mas pálido en cuanto avanzaba la conversación.

-No es nada grave: Quil y Embry están peleando y, al parecer, nadie los puede detener. Iré yo a ver que puedo hacer…

-Entiendo…

-Lo siento mucho, Cata, no podré llevarte hoy…

-No hay problema –dijo al instante, abriendo la puerta de un sopetón para salir del coche-. Espero que todo se solucione –le sonrió. Jacob le sonrió a modo de disculpa, encendió el motor y se alejó del instituto rápidamente.

Catalina siguió con la vista el auto de Jake antes de voltear; sabía de antemano que Edward estaba ahí, apoyado en la portezuela del coche, jugando con las llaves y mirándole desde atrás. La muchacha giró para enfrentarlo, tenía que saber ya qué era lo que Edward se traía entre manos.

-¿Tú aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido… -dijo en voz baja, intentando controlar los nervios.

-Ah… si. Me he quedado algo en la sala de química, pero no sé si ir a buscarlo.

-Mmm… -asintió Cata con la cabeza, sin creer ni una palabra.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué bajaste del coche de Black?

-Recibió una llamada importante.

-Ah –contestó Edward-. Lloverá de un momento a otro… ¿quieres que yo te lleve a casa? –y en cuanto mencionó que llovería, finas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo ensombrecido, la fuerza de la lluvia aumentó fieramente en unos segundo y Catalina no tuvo más remedio que meterse al calentito interior del Volvo casi corriendo.

Edward hizo lo mismo por su parte y partieron, en un suave ronroneo, a la casa Swan.

El pavimento mojado no era impedimento alguno para Edward, le encantaba el riesgo de manejar con rapidez por las calles usualmente húmedas de Forks, pero ahora hacia una excepción. Catalina Swan iba en su vehículo y no debía exceder la velocidad si quería conocer más de ella, ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

La mayor parte del camino la habían pasado en silencio, escuchando la suave música de fondo, el ronroneo del motor y el incesante golpear de las gotas de lluvia en el parabrisas.

Catalina apenas respondía a las pocas preguntas que Edward le hacia, pues estaba más ocupada en pensar cómo plantearía la "pregunta del millón" que le estaba carcomiendo de curiosidad por dentro.

-Edward… -susurró. Cullen desvió su mirada hacia ella, para darle a entender que tenía toda su atención-. Tú… en la fiesta… ¿bebiste?

-Si, unos cuantos tragos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo al fin, enfrentando la mirada de Edward con la suya.

-¿Por qué hice qué?

-Sé que lo recuerdas… Lo sé. Dime… ¿Por qué me besaste? –preguntó.

Cuando escuchó la pregunta, formulada con voz firme y decidida, paró el carro en la acera de una calle, unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la casa de Catalina; fue allí cuando la miró intensamente antes de responder:

-Por que lo deseaba –murmuró simplemente y esperó.

Sin despegar sus ojos de los ojos acaramelados de Edward, también esperó, muy absorta en aquella respuesta tan sinceramente perturbadora.

-Te deseé esa noche, como nunca antes había deseado a alguien… -siguió él, en un tono tranquilo, viéndole penetrante.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Has pensado en lo que…? –quiso decir Catalina para desviar el tema y así poder zafarse de su intensa mirada.

-Si. Ya lo he pensado, muchas veces.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no sientes ningún remordimiento cuando la miras? Cuando la miraste hoy y la besaste… ¿no sentiste nada…?

-Desde que tú apareciste en Forks, ya nada es igual, Cata. Y yo no soy la excepción en esto, porque… desde que te conocí… todo se ha vuelto más confuso y más complejo.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo mismo me he preguntado y no logro encontrar la respuesta a lo que sucede.

Tienes un algo tan distinto a Bella que atrae a cualquiera, y yo también me vi atrapado por ti.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Catalina, anonadada por lo simple que Edward hacia parecer la situación y muy aturdida por la confesión.

Edward sonrió levemente y desvió la vista más allá del parabrisas, como previendo que el destino al que debían llegar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Será mejor que te vaya a dejar, se esta haciendo tarde…

-Antes… respóndeme una pregunta… -dijo cuando Edward ya tenía la mano en la llave de contacto-. ¿Cómo es que te resulta tan fácil aparentar… que no pasó nada esa noche?

-Eso sólo depende de mí, de mis ganas por conservar los mejores momentos que he vivido y que son sólo míos. No necesito que nadie más se entere de lo que hago…y esa noche te deseé, quise tenerte para mí… y hasta ahora, por abrumador que suene, todavía te deseo.

El motor revivió en un segundo, partió velozmente hacia la casa de Bella, para dejar a Catalina en el umbral y volver por el mismo camino hacia su propia casa.

* * *

**Hola chicas, disculpen la demora es q no había tenido tiempo,**

**pero para compensarlas les dejaré 2 capis, espero q les gusten**

**cuidense muxoo**

**besitos.**


	9. La fogata

**Capitulo IX: "La fogata"**

Cuando al fin Catalina estuvo sola en su habitación no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Edward, estaba como hipnotizada por ellas, ya que nunca pensó escucharlas salir de su boca.

"¿En realidad pasó todo eso o fue un sueño?", pensó, "Qué pregunta más estúpida, obvio que todo fue real, y lo sé, pero es muy difícil de creer, por que… ¿Quién se va a imaginar que Edward Cullen, el novio de mi prima y aparte el chico más guapo de la escuela, siente cosas por mí, una chica tan insignificante como yo?".-y así se pasó casi toda la noche pensando en la confesión que le había hecho el chico de sus sueños.

Viernes por la tarde:

Estaba casi todo el grupo de amigos de Bella y Cata junto con ellas fuera de la escuela, ya que era la hora de salida y, en ese instante, llega Eric y Mike.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola -respondieron sus amigos.

-¿Saben? Mike y yo tenemos una idea genial para mañana -habló Eric.

-Sí, es cierto -afirmó Mike.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Edward, quien tenía a Bella de la mano.

-Pensamos que mañana podríamos pasar todo el día en la playa de la Push, bueno… en la noche podríamos hacer una fogata.

-Sí, eso sería genial -dijo Jacob, sonriendo muy entusiasmado.

-Es una buena idea -secundo Jessica.

-Yo me apunto para ir -terció Ángela.

-Nosotros también -dijo Bella, refiriéndose a Edward y a ella.

-Y tú Cata ¿irás? -preguntó Mike.

-Mmm… no lo sé.

-Pero ¿por qué? -dijo Jacob borrando su sonrisa.

-Es que no tengo muchas ganas…

-Pero vamos, si te vas a divertir -suplicó Jacob.

-Sí prima, lo vamos a pasar genial.

-No te puedes perder esto -dijo Ángela.

-Cata, vamos ¿si? -insistió Eric, poniendo una fingida cara triste y suplicante.

-Jaja… está bien, chicos, me convencieron. Vamos a la playa mañana.

Edward no había dicho nada, pero en cuanto la chica dijo que iría una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

Sábado en la mañana:

-¡Vamos Cata! -gritó Bella escaleras arriba.

-¡Enseguida bajo! -respondió gritando y en unos segundos ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Hasta que al fin bajas. Edward ya llegó, nos esta esperando en su auto -dijo Bella ya que se iban con el chico a la Push.

-Disculpa Bella, pero vámonos, la playa nos espera.

-Si, la pasaremos muy bien; por suerte amaneció soleado el día -decía la chica mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Edward con su prima.

-Eh… si, menos mal -dijo Catalina, la que se ponía más nerviosa mediante se iban acercando al chico, que estaba parado junto a su auto.

-Hola ¿Cómo están las chicas más hermosas de Forks? -saludó Edward, al parecer le gustaba ver como Catalina se ponía más nerviosa.

-Hola amor -Bella respondió el saludo y besó a su novio.

-Ho… hola Edward -tartamudeó Cata nerviosa mientras el motor se encendía. No sabía como iba a soportar todo el camino hasta la Push con él y su prima en ese auto. En realidad fue un viaje muy incómodo para ella, no habló casi nada y sólo se limitó a mirar por la ventana, pero a veces sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en ella a través del espejo retrovisor; trató de no prestar mucha atención a eso y después de unos veinte minutos, para alivio de Catalina, habían llegado a la playa.

Al llegar se encontraron con sus amigos que los esperaban.

-Hola a todos -dijo Bella. Edward y Cata saludaron con la mano.

-Hola, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? -preguntó Jake, mientras se paraba junto a Catalina y le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo derecho.

-Salimos un poco tarde, nos quedamos dormidas -respondió la prima de Bella.

-Ah… pensamos que no vendrían -dijo Mike.

-No nos íbamos a perder esto por nada del mundo -dijo Edward sonriendo.

Después de esto, los chicos empezaron a hacer cosas diferentes: unos jugaban voleibol, ya que llevaron pelota, pero no tenían malla así que improvisaron una. Edward y Bella, por su parte, estaban sentados en la arena; Jacob y Cata se fueron a pasear por la orilla de la playa descalzos, el chico aprovechó el momento y tomó la mano de ella mientras caminaban, la chica no puso objeción a este acto y siguió caminado de la mano con Jacob. Pasearon mucho rato, después se devolvieron y, cuando ya estaban llegando, Cata empujó suavemente a Jake y después él a ella, la comenzó a seguir, ella corrió, pero el chico fue más rápido y la alcanzó, en ese momento cayeron a la orilla de la playa, quedando Jake encima de Cata. Éste la miró fijamente mientras el mar los mojaba, ella lo miró un momento, pero después hizo que se apartara para que se pudieran poner de pie por que ya estaba bastante mojada.

-Disculpa Cata, lo siento, creo que se me pasó la mano con el empujón -se disculpó Jacob.

-No te preocupes Jake, igual hace calor así que no importa, al menos nos refrescamos un poco - dijo Cata, y en ese momento Edward, que los miraba desde lejos, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, pero nadie lo notaba porque él sabia controlar muy bien sus emociones, y eso era bueno para él porque no le convenía que nadie, y menos Bella, lo notara.

Después de un rato a Jacob se le ocurrió hacer un castillo de arena, así que con Catalina empezaron a hacer uno entre risas y juegos. El "señor observador" (por esto entiéndase a Edward) de nuevo los miraba y se le ocurrió una idea:

-Bella, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver si Cata y Jake necesitan ayuda con su castillo de arena?

-Está bien, suena divertido -respondió la chica, así que ambos fueron.

-Esperamos no molestarlos, pero venimos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda para construir el castillo -dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Claro que no molestan, de hecho necesitamos ayuda o no lo terminaremos -respondió Cata, pero sin mirar mucho al chico ya que sabía el efecto que este producía en ella: mucho nerviosismo y, por consiguiente, tartamudear.

-Que bien, me encanta hacer castillos de arena, es muy divertido -dijo Bella alegremente.

-Si, es muy divertido -dijo un no tan contento Jacob.

Y así pasaron una tarde agradable llena de risas y juegos, aunque con algunos enojos por parte de alguien que ya sabemos, pero eso pasó inadvertido para los demás. Llegó la noche y comenzaron a hacer la fogata, estaban todos muy contentos y, aparte del grupo de amigos de Bella y Cata, se sumaron otros chicos que estaban cerca de allí para compartir y disfrutar de la fogata. Cerca de ésta se encontraban sentados Ángela, Eric, Mike, Jessica, Edward, Bella, Cata y Jacob -en ese mismo orden- y estaban conversando muy amenamente, pero en un momento Catalina se levantó:

-¿A dónde vas, Cata? -le preguntó Jacob.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar cerca, es sólo que no me siento muy bien por el humo de la fogata.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No Jake, quédate; se me pasará pronto y volveré enseguida, no te preocupes -le repitió la chica. De verdad necesitaba un momento para estar sola, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a estar con tanta gente todo el día, a veces disfrutaba de la soledad, pero lo de sentirse mal no era una excusa… de verdad se sentía así, pero no tanto. Se alejó del grupo y se quedó parada en la orilla de la playa, en un lugar en el que no alcanzara a mojarse. Estaba muy relajada mirando el paisaje y sintiendo la brisa marina que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba, sólo se percató cuando ese alguien le tocó la cintura y ella dio un salto.

-Hola -saludó una voz masculina. La chica giró quedando frente a frente con esa persona, pero estaba muy oscuro así que solo lo reconoció por la voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la fogata con tu novia.

-Sólo quería saber como estabas, me dejaste preocupado cuando te alejaste de nosotros.

-No es nada, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, sólo necesito estar sola.

-Pero puede ser peligroso que estés aquí sola.

-Por favor, no seas exagerado.

-Es verdad, mira… ¿Qué pasa si un desconocido se acerca y te hace esto? -al decir lo último tomó a la chica de la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó. Ella trató se zafarse de los brazos de Edward, pero éste era mucho más fuerte que ella y -como la vez anterior- no se resistió más, se dejó llevar y abrió un poco su boca para que Edward profundizara el beso, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y jugueteó con su pelo mientras disfrutaba del momento y sentía el olor exquisito que se desprendía del hombre más hermoso que había conocido en toda su vida, pero al cabo de unos momentos recordó que estaban en la playa y que unos metros más allá estaban Bella y todos sus amigos, así que reaccionó y logró separarse de Edward.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Bella está a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

-Tienes razón, eso fue estúpido, pero no me pude resistir…. No sabes lo difícil que me resulta sentir tu aroma y mantenerme alejado de ti; y lo difícil que me resulta verte con ese estúpido de Black todo el tiempo.

-Primero: Jake no es estúpido y segundo: tú estas con Bella todo el tiempo así que encuentro ridículo que digas eso.

-Está bien, disculpa por llamar estúpido al estúpido de Black, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, él tiene la suerte de tenerte casi todo el tiempo para él -dijo Edward acariciando el rostro de Catalina. Ella no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar a Edward. En ese momento apareció Ángela y ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Chicos, qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Ángela, quien sospechaba algo.

-Eh… nada… Ángela, es sólo que… -dijo Cata nerviosamente sin terminar la frase.

-Es sólo que Cata tenía una basura en el ojo y yo se la estaba tratando de sacar -dijo Edward con mucha confianza y muy tranquilo.

-Si, eso es lo que pasa. Me dolía mucho el ojo, entonces Edward me revisó y tenía una basurita y ya la sacó. Muchas gracias, Edward.

-No hay de que, estoy para ayudar a mis amigos, pero ahora yo creo que deberíamos volver a la fogata por que ya esta haciendo frío.

-Si, tienes razón -dijo Ángela-. Me muero de frío.

-Vamos entonces -dijo Catalina y luego pensó: "Espero que Ángela no haya visto nada y que no sospeche nada tampoco".

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la fogata sin decir nada, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ángela tenía muchas interrogantes en su cabeza y se iba a encargar de que fueran aclaradas lo más pronto posible… por su amiga.


	10. La pelea

Capítulo X: "La pelea".

La fiesta en la fogata siguió tranquila, aunque Edward miraba constantemente a Catalina, pero lo hacía lo más disimuladamente posible. La chica estaba de nuevo junto a Jacob, tratando de disfrutar lo más posible de la fiesta.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? -le pregunto jake a la chica

-No te preocupes, ahora me siento mucho mejor -respondió ella y le sonrió, aunque por dentro seguía preocupada porque quizás Ángela la había visto besándose con Edward.

-Bueno, entonces ahora que te sientes mejor puedes bailar conmigo -dijo Jake, ayudándola a pararse para ir al sector donde varias parejas estaban bailando al ritmo de la música que salía del interior del auto de uno de los chicos que se habían unido a la fiesta.

-No lo sé Jake, no me gusta mucho bailar.

-Vamos, si bailas muy bien, ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Mike? Ahí bailamos juntos también -dijo Jacob, llevándola casi a tirones a la pista de baile.

-Jake tu siempre me convences de hacer algo cuando no quiero y en realidad no se porque siempre te hago caso y cedo ante tus peticiones.

-Será: uno, por que soy muy persuasivo o dos, porque te gusta verme feliz.

-Yo creo que es más por la segunda opción -dijo la chica, que ya estaba bailando con Jacob.

-¿Y por qué te gusta verme feliz?

-Porque te quiero mucho, y eres una persona muy importante para mi.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Pero tú sabes que te quiero mucho mas de lo que querría a una amiga -habló Jake, quien ahora estaba bailando abrazado de Cata, ya que en la radio tocaban un lento.

-Si, lo sé -dijo la chica bajando la mirada-, pero Jake, en realidad yo estoy algo confundi… -no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el chico la había acercado más a su cuerpo y sin ella darse cuenta ya tenia los labios de Jake sobre los suyos. El chico la besaba lentamente, casi al ritmo de la música, y ella tenía los brazos a los costados porque quedó sorprendida con la acción de él y no pudo reaccionar; al hacerlo intento separarse de Jacob, pero él no la soltaba. Varios de los allí presentes se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y entre ellos estaba Edward, quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, al ver que Catalina quería zafarse de los brazos del chico, se acercó a ellos con tanta ira en su interior que separó a Cata de Jake de un tirón.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? -reclamó Jacob.

-¿Acaso no ves que ella no quiere que la beses?

-Tú no sabes nada y no te metas en esto porque no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Cómo que no sé nada? Si la mitad de los aquí presentes se dio cuenta de que ella quería que la soltaras imbécil.

-Chicos, ya no discutan más por favor -suplicó Catalina-. Esto no es nada grave.

-Claro que es grave Cata, este imbecil te estaba obligando a besarlo.

-Yo no la obligué a nada, sólo se sorprendió, pero en ningún momento sentí que ella no quisiera besarme.

-¡Ya paren los dos! Primero, Jacob tiene razón en que me tomó por sorpresa, pero también tiene razón Edward en que yo quería separarme de ti Jake, pero después te explico todo en privado mejor. Pero a lo que voy es que no tienen por qué pelearse por mi culpa.

-Cata, me vas a disculpar, pero no se por qué Edward, de un tiempo a esta parte, esta muy insoportable, especialmente conmigo y ya quiero terminar con esto -al decir esto se puso frente a frente con Edward, e intento darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero éste lo esquivó y, con un movimiento rápido, lo golpeó, dejando a Jacob con la nariz sangrando. Pero éste le devolvió el golpe a Edward y ahora si no falló.

-Edward, mi amor -se acercó Bella a su novio para ver como estaba, pero éste la alejó y se abalanzó contra Jake. Ambos chicos eran rápidos, pero aun así recibieron golpes de su oponente, hasta que Eric y Mike lograron separarlos.

-Chicos ya basta, tranquilícense -decía Mike, quien sujetaba a Jacob.

-Sí, esto de pelearse no soluciona nada -ahora habló Eric, quien, por su parte, retenía a Edward.

-Suéltame Mike, él se lo buscó.

-El que se lo buscó fuiste tu, imbécil, haber si ahora aprendes a respetar a las chicas.

-No me vengas a enseñar a tratar a las mujeres a mí, yo siempre he respetado a Cata y a todas las chicas.

-Sí, eso quedó claro hoy -dijo Edward irónicamente mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Eric. Y lo mismo intentaba Jacob para librarse de Mike.

-Esto es una estupidez chicos, ya tranquilícense.

-Sí, Cata tiene razón, cálmense. Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte -dijo Bella. Los chicos se calmaron ante la intervención de Bella y Cata y así fueron liberados, entonces Edward se fue con Bella y Jake con Cata a lugares distantes el uno del otro. Las chicas hicieron esto para no correr riesgos de que se volvieran a pelear de nuevo.

Bella y Edward estuvieron un rato más en la fiesta, pero luego se fueron a casa de la chica, ya que Charlie no estaba; había ido a una de sus típicas excursiones con Billy Black. Mientras que Cata se quedó en la fiesta junto a Jake.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que armar ese alboroto? No entiendo por qué los hombres tienen esa manía de pelearse por cualquier cosa -se quejaba Cata.

-Pero si no fue mi culpa, ese imbécil de Cullen fue el que empezó, y ni siquiera se porque se alteró tanto; fue muy extraño, es como si estuviera celoso de que te besara.

-Eh… Ja… Jake ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas? Eso no tiene sentido… tiene que haber sido por lo que él mismo dijo, por eso de que me estabas besando a la fuerza.

-Pero yo no te besé a la fuerza, ¿o de verdad tú no querías besarme?

-No es que no quisiera, pero… es difícil de explicar, sólo puedo decirte que estoy confundida. En realidad, no me gusta sentirme así, pero es algo que no puedo controlar.

-¿Confundida? ¿Quieres decir que hay alguien más? ¿Te gusta otra persona? -preguntaba Jake.

-N… no, no es eso, pero es que… no se lo que siento por ti, no tengo claros mis sentimientos, sólo por eso intenté separarte de mi cuando me besaste.

-Bueno, está bien, lo entiendo -dijo Jacob con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

-Pero no te pongas así, si sabes que te quiero mucho y, aparte, déjame decirte que eres uno de los chicos más guapos que he conocido -le animó Cata.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el chico sonriendo.

-Si, juro que es verdad, yo creo que hay una fila de chicas deseando que te fijes en ellas.

-Pero yo solo quiero a una.

-Si lo sé, pero dejemos que pase el tiempo y veamos que pasa, ¿te parece?

-Sí, me parece -dijo el chico y la abrazó, la chica respondió al abrazó.

En casa de los Swan:

Edward y Bella estaban en la habitación de esta última, besándose y aprovechando el tiempo a solas que tenían, ya que no había nadie en casa. Pero de repente el chico se separa bruscamente de su novia, demás esta decir que ella quedó muy sorprendida por la reacción del chico.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Eh… no es nada, sólo que me siento un poco mareado -mintió el chico-. No te preocupes.

-Pero como no me voy a preocupar, a lo mejor es por los golpes que te dio Jake.

-Por favor Bella, ¿tú crees que ese estúpido es tan fuerte como para dejarme con dolor de cabeza? Ni siquiera sentí los golpes.

-Si, claro Edward, ¿entonces por qué sangraste?

-Bueno esta bien, igual los sentí, pero no es para tanto. Mejor me voy, nos vemos -se despidió Edward, besando rápidamente a su novia en los labios.

-Pero amor, no era mi intención molestarte, discúlpame y no te vayas por fav… -no pudo terminar la frase, porque Edward ya había salido y cerrado la puerta de la habitación. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras chocó con Catalina, quien recién venía llegando de la fiesta en la playa.

-Al parecer tú y mi prima si que saben aprovechar el tiempo -dijo Catalina.

-No creo que tenga nada de malo, es mi novia, y tú parece que igual lo sabes aprovechar con Black.

-En primer lugar: parece que sólo recuerdas que tienes novia cuando te conviene. Y segundo: Jake y yo sólo somos amigos y sólo hacemos cosas que hacen los amigos… y no se por qué te digo esto, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Y si hacen cosas de amigos, ¿Por qué te besó?, que yo sepa los amigos no se besan en los labios.

-Y que yo sepa los que tiene novia no besan a otras chicas tampoco, así que estamos iguales.

-Mmm… touche -respondió el chico.

-Buenas noches -dijo la chica, que iba subiendo las escaleras cuando un brazo se lo impide.

-¿Y mi beso de las buenas noches? -susurró Edward.

-Ni lo sueñes -respondió Cata antes de subir corriendo las escaleras. El chico se fue pensando en lo que había pasado con Bella.

POV Edward:

No sé que me pasa, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto? ¿Cómo pude imaginar que estaba besando a Cata cuando en realidad estaba con Bella? Creo que esto es peor de lo que pensaba, y ya sé cual es la razón de esto, esa chica es la que me está volviendo loco, ya no puedo dejar de pensar en sus besos, sus caricias, la manera en que se sonroja cuando esta cerca de mi, su aroma, sus labios, en realidad todo de ella me vuelve loco, y no se por qué… es decir, es una chica común, pero… tiene una belleza diferente, algo que nunca había visto en una chica, un encanto natural, porque cada vez que miro esos ojos verdes no me puedo resistir a besarla y a quererla sólo para mi. Sé que lo que hago esta mal, me gustaría poder sentir todo esto por Bella, pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos… simplemente ella nunca me ha hecho sentir de esta forma y ninguna otra chica lo ha logrado tampoco, sólo ella.


	11. Revelaciones

Capítulo XI: "Revelaciones".

Día domingo:

"Debo llamar a Ángela para aclarar todo, necesito saber si sospecha algo" pensaba Catalina mientras marcaba el número del celular de su amiga.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Ángela ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Cata ¿y tú?

-Bien igual.

-Y… ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

-Eh… si… bueno, ¿te gustaría juntarte hoy conmigo? Podríamos ir a comer algo, ¿qué te parece?

-Es una estupenda idea, necesito distraerme un poco.

-Mmm… ¿puedo pasar por tu casa a eso de las 3?

-Si, esta bien, te espero a las 3 entonces.

-Genial… cuídate.

-Tú igual, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

"Bien, ahora tengo que pensar que voy a hacer, ¿le digo, o no, lo que está pasando con Edward?"

3:00 de la tarde:

Catalina estaba llegando a la casa de Ángela, unos segundos después tocó la puerta.

-Hola Ángela.

-Hola, llegaste justo a la hora.

-¿Estás lista?

-Si vamos… ¿pero, adónde?

-Mmm… no lo sé -las dos chicas rieron.

-Pero… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Mira Ángela, en realidad necesito hablar contigo sobre algo que pasó anoche… eh… específicamente cuando me encontraste con Edward.

-Bueno, podemos ir a un parque que esta aquí cerca y así podremos conversar tranquilas.

-Si, eso suena bien -las chicas caminaron hasta el lugar que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que a los pocos minutos llegaron y se sentaron en el pasto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir sobre lo de anoche?

-Bueno… verás Ángela, no sé qué es lo que habrás pensado ayer cuando me viste con Edward en la playa, pero quiero decirte algo que no le he dicho a nadie y de verdad necesito contarlo, porque es algo que me está matando por dentro, pero júrame que nadie más se enterará, no puedes decirle a nadie, es algo muy serio.

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Gracias Ángela. ¿Sabes? Tú eres la chica de nuestro grupo que me da más confianza, y no sé porqué, quiero decir, ni siquiera mi prima me da esa confianza.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, no sé, creo que es por que nuestras personalidades son muy parecidas, y eso es bueno, creo que seremos grandes amigas.

-Yo pienso lo mismo -sonrió Catalina.

-Pero cuéntame eso tan importante que tenías que decirme.

-Ah si… disculpa, es que igual es un poco difícil para mi contarlo, pero aquí voy: estoy… enamorada… de… Edward.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Edward, Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella?

-…Si, pero antes de que digas algo más, déjame explicarte todo desde el principio -y así Catalina le contó todo a Ángela, desde las primeras veces que empezó a sentir todo eso por el chico, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, el sueño que tuvo con él, hasta lo que había pasado la noche anterior en su casa.

-De verdad que estoy sorprendida, nunca pensé que Edward podría engañar a Bella, ellos se ven tan unidos y felices.

-Lo sé, pero no es tanto así como engañar, sólo han pasado cosas a veces y no hemos pasado a otro nivel, y espero mantener las cosas así; de hecho, ahora si que no me acercaré más a Edward Cullen, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

-¿En serio crees que podrás resistir?

-Al menos lo intentaré, no sabes lo mal que me he sentido todo este tiempo con esta situación, me cuesta mirar a Bella a la cara, porque yo no soy de esas chicas que se meten en medio de dos personas que se quieren, menos si se trata del noviazgo de mi prima, nunca pensé que yo podría llegar a hacer esto.

-Pero tranquila, no te pongas así amiga, yo entiendo que te sientas así, pero tú eres una buena chica y sé que cuando uno se enamora es difícil contener todos esos sentimientos. No es que lo hagas por maldad, sólo es algo que es más fuerte que tú, y descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias Ángela, de verdad muchas gracias por comprenderme y por no juzgarme mal.

-De nada, y yo no soy quién para juzgarte, aparte que por lo que te conozco eres una gran persona, así que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Tú igual, amiga… creo que es tarde, deberíamos irnos.

-Si, tienes razón, vámonos -y así se fueron conversando las dos chicas, hasta que llegaron donde cada una debía tomar distintas direcciones para llegar a sus casas, así que se despidieron y siguieron su camino solas.

* * *

**holaa chicas siento la demora pero es q no tenía internet, asi q no podía publicar pero ahora denuevo les dejé dos capis, **

**espero q les gusten, y por fis si estan leyendo el fic dejen un comentario, no les cuesta nada y asi me darian mas ganas de seguir con este fic :) .**

**cuidense muchoo,**

**besitos.**


	12. Día de compras

capitulo XII: "Día de compras"

Pasaron días, semanas, hasta completar 2 meses desde que Catalina no le dirigía la palabra a Edward, sólo en los momentos necesarios en los que estaban con su grupo de amigos, ella hacia todo lo posible para no pensar en él y para no quedarse sola con él ni un minuto, algo que le ayudaba mucho en eso era estar con Jake, así que empezó a juntarse mas con él, cosa que a Edward no le agradaba nada, pero no podía hacer ninguna cosa al respecto, toda esa situación duró hasta un día, un día que pasó algo que haría que las cosas cambiaran….

-Buenos días, prima.

-Buenos días -respondió Cata, quien acababa de entrar en la cocina.

-¿Tienes alguna cosa que hacer hoy?

-Mmm… no, generalmente los sábados hago tareas, pero no tengo ninguna por hacer.

-Genial, entonces me puedes acompañar a Port Ángeles a hacer unas compras, ¿te parece?

-Si, claro, me encantaría.

-Esta bien, entonces nos vamos a las 4.

-Ok.

Las 4 de la tarde.

-Cata, ya son las 4, vámonos -dijo Bella, gritando escaleras arriba.

-Si. Enseguida bajo -la chica bajó y subieron a la camioneta de Bella.

-¿Y qué vas a comprar, prima?

-Unos libros que me pidieron en la escuela, y no sé, quizás veo algo de ropa, mi armario no está muy lleno que digamos.

-Genial, yo igual veré ropa, traje algo de dinero y también me están haciendo falta algunas cosas- así se pasaron el viaje, conversando. Fueron primero por los libros, y después a distintas tiendas de ropa; ahí compraron algunas prendas, y eran las 8 de la tarde cuando se dispusieron a irse, ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

De camino a casa todo iba bien, iban hablando de chicos, cuando de repente se cruza un animal por el camino y Bella hace una maniobra para esquivarlo, pero al hacerlo el auto salió de la carretera y cayó a un barranco. Bella estaba conciente, pero con heridas y muy adolorida, pero aún así se puso de pie para ver como se encontraba su prima, ya que no la escuchaba ni siquiera quejarse por algún dolor de las heridas que seguramente debería tener en su cuerpo, la chica buscó a su prima, pero no la encontró inmediatamente. Después de un rato la vio tirada a unos cuantos metros del auto y no se movía, Bella corrió desesperada hacia allá para comprobar como estaba Catalina y notó que estaba inconsciente, pero aún respiraba; entonces, más aliviada, corrió a buscar su celular esperando que éste funcionara. Para suerte de ella así pasó y pudo llamar a una ambulancia; ésta llegó en unos minutos.

Bella estaba llorando desconsolada cuando llegó Charlie, éste la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien, pero ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, papá, no te preocupes, estoy bien -dijo sollozando.

-Y tu prima ¿Dónde está?

-Bueno -dijo apenas articulando las palabras-, ahora se la llevará la ambulancia… papá, ella esta inconsciente -dijo Bella rompiendo en llanto y aferrándose aun mas a su padre.

-Pero ¿cómo? Esto no puede ser -habló Charlie tratando de no llorar, tenia que ser fuerte y consolar a su hija. En ese momento se acercó un paramédico y dijo:

-Disculpen, pero usted, señorita, debe ir con nosotros en la ambulancia para que la revisen en el hospital.

-Está bien.

-¿Y usted quién es, señor?

-El padre de ella y tío de la otra chica.

-Bueno, en ese caso usted también puede ir en la ambulancia.

-Mmm…no puedo dejar mi auto aquí, mejor me voy en él y los sigo hasta el hospital.

-Como guste, pero debemos irnos ya, no sabemos la gravedad de la situación de su sobrina.

-Entonces vamos -en ese momento todos se fueron rumbo al hospital; Bella miraba a su prima y se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, pero trataba de estar tranquila y pedir a Dios por la vida de su prima. Al llegar al hospital Edward y Jake ya estaban allí, ya que Charlie los llamó a ambos para ponerlos al tanto de la situación. Cuando entraron al hospital, Bella iba en silla de ruedas y Edward al verla la abrazó y le dijo:

-Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien -en ese momento se acercó Jacob, que estaba en la misma sala.

-Bella ¿Cómo está Cata? -preguntó Jake, Edward también quería saber lo que pasaba con ella, así que agradeció en su mente que preguntara eso.

-Ella… ella -dijo y se puso a llorar nuevamente, no tuvo que decir nada porque justo en ese instante venían los paramédicos y traían a Catalina en una camilla, por supuesto ella seguía sin reaccionar. Al ver esto Jake quiso acercarse, pero no lo dejaron, ellos iban muy rápido a la sala de urgencias, ambos chicos se quedaron tremendamente preocupados y Jacob habló:

-Bella, por favor te lo ruego, dime que tiene Cata…

-Ella esta inconsciente, eso es todo lo que sé.

-¿Pero cómo? Esto no puede estar pasando -dijo el chico desesperado.

-Chicos, tranquilos -dijo Edward, tratando de ocultar su preocupación-. Les prometo que Carlisle hará todo lo posible para que se recupere -en ese momento apareció Carlisle.

-Bella, ya me entere de todo, tu prima esta siendo atendida ahora por muy buenos médicos, ellos harán todo lo posible para que reaccione, y yo mismo colaboraré en eso, pero ahora te examinaré a ti y veremos como estas y si puedes irte a casa o no -como lo dijo, lo hizo y vio que Bella estaba bien, podía irse a casa, pero tenía que estar en reposo y ante cualquier síntoma extraño debía acudir inmediatamente al hospital.

-Carlisle ¿tú podrías averiguar como está mi prima, por favor?

-Esta bien, espérame un momento -dijo esto y salió de la habitación, en 5 minutos volvió.

-Bueno, Bella -dijo Carlisle-, hablé con el doctor Sanders y me dijo que las noticias hasta el momento no son muy buenas.

-¿Qué tiene? Dime la verdad, por favor.

-Bueno, esto es difícil de decir para mí por tratarse de ustedes, pero… Catalina está en coma.

-¡¿Qué? -dijeron todos al unísono.

-Si, esta en coma y lo malo de esto es que no se sabe en que momento va a despertar, si es que lo hace.

-¿Cómo es eso de "si es que lo hace"? –preguntó Jake.

-Mira Jake, lo que pasa es que algunos pacientes que están en coma tardan años en despertar, y en algunos casos se opta por desconectarlos -respondió el doctor con un profundo pesar.

-Esto no puede ser -dijo Bella-. Yo no me voy, yo quiero esperar aquí.

-No, bella, eso no es posible, tu debes estar en reposo o puede ser peligroso para tu salud, aparte que no sirve de nada que estén aquí, ahora mejor vayan a descansar y vienen mañana.

-Pero es que yo no puedo dejarla…

-Bella, cariño, hazle caso al doctor Cullen, él sabe lo que dice. Además tu prima esta en buenas manos.

-Si, yo dije que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. Así que ahora vete a descansar, y yo personalmente te aviso si hay novedades, así que no te preocupes.

-Está bien, gracias por todo, adiós.

-Adiós -respondió el doctor y desapareció por un pasillo.

-Bueno, vámonos -dijo Charlie.

-Yo me quedaré -respondió Jacob-, no podré estar tranquilo en mi casa.

-Está bien, nos vemos Jake.

-Nos vemos -respondió éste y luego Edward, Charlie y Bella se fueron del lugar.

"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Aún no lo creo, tiene que ser una pesadilla, quiero despertar ahora y poder verla sana y salva en la escuela, como todos los días, ella es muy importante para mí, por favor, tiene que vivir, es tan joven, aún le queda toda una vida por delante…" -Pensaba Jake mientras estaba en la sala de espera, devastado por lo ocurrido y esperando poder entrar a verla, aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes.


	13. El despertar

capitulo XIII: "El despertar"

Ya iban cinco días desde que había ocurrido el accidente y Cata seguía en coma.

Por su parte, Jake se la había pasado día y noche en el hospital; sólo se iba para cambiarse de ropa, pero no tardaba más de dos horas en volver; se le veía cansado, pero no había quien le convenciera de que se fuera a descansar un poco.

Bella, seguía en su casa preocupada por su prima y en reposo, cosa que hacia que se sintiera más preocupada aún, ya que no recibía nuevas noticias sobre el estado de Cata.

Charlie acompañaba a Bella e iba a darse una vuelta por el hospital todos los días para saber si había novedades y así también poder tranquilizar un poco más a Bella.

Y por último, Edward también acompañaba a su novia, obviamente, pero durante la noche, cuando no había nadie que pudiera verlo, se escabullía a la habitación de Catalina para poder observarla y tratar de hacer que reaccionara, pero nada funcionaba… ella estaba inmóvil, y eso a él lo desesperaba, por lo que no podía contener unas pequeñas lágrimas que siempre se escapaban de sus ojos cuando iba a verla, ya que no podía soporta ver a esa chica que lo conquistó con sus encantos, con su simplicidad, con su personalidad completamente distinta a la de Bella… así, en esa cama y que se mantuviera viva por un aparato artificial, pero él tenía que hacer que volviera, porque si alguien podía hacerla volver, ese alguien era él, porque sabía lo que Cata sentía, y sabía que sólo se había alejado para no hacer sufrir a Bella; ese era el motivo por el que hace dos meses ya no podía besar esos labios que lo volvían loco.

Como dije antes, Edward iba todas las noches a ver a Cata para ver si lograba que reaccionara, y en la séptima noche, cuando el joven ya se iba, hizo algo que no se había atrevido a hacer en sus visitas anteriores: al despedirse de la chica, la besó en los labios con todo el amor y la ternura que sentía por ella. En el instante en que la besaba una lágrima de él cayó en el rostro de Cata, y pasó algo inesperado, un milagro podría decirse, porque al momento en que esa lágrima tocó la piel de la chica, ella comenzó a despertar; de a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo y, al percatarse de esto, Edward solo atinó a separarse de ella e irse de la habitación, ya que como en los últimos meses Cata no se acercaba a él, pensó que no era lo mejor que lo viera ahí, no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda, así que al salir dijo a una enfermera que Cata estaba despertando para que fueran a ver como se encontraba.

Así, cuando Catalina despertó completamente ya había un médico entrando en la habitación, y cuando estuvo junto a la chica le hizo algunas pruebas para saber como se encontraba y le fue contando por que estaba ahí. Al escuchar al médico la chica comenzó a recordar difusamente lo que había pasado, aunque recordaba solo fragmentos, pero el médico dijo que eso era normal en ese tipo de casos. Luego, al quedarse sola la chica, se percató que en una mesita que se encontraba junto a su cama había un ramo de rosas muy particulares, porque eran rosas azules; eso la extrañó porque no tenía idea de quién pudo habérselas dado; no podía ser un regalo de Jake porque él no daba esa clase de regalos, eso era seguro, así que, tratando de descifrar quién había dejado esas flores ahí, se quedó dormida… porque, a pesar de haber estado en coma por una semana, sentía mucho sueño.

Al día siguiente:

Al despertar, Catalina se encontró con la gran sonrisa de Jake, que la miraba expectante.

-Holaa, hasta que despertaste, bella durmiente.

-¡Jake! Hola -se alegró de verlo y se abalanzó para abrazarlo.

-¡Eh! Con cuidado, no te agites demasiado, que puedes sentirte mal.

-Si, es que no me pude controlar, disculpa. Es que me alegra tanto verte, esta es la mejor forma de despertar -dijo la chica, sonriendo ampliamente.

-No tienes que disculparte, me encanta verte así, no sabes como me desesperaba verte ahí… inmóvil en esa cama, y yo sin poder hacer nada. Fue terrible.

-Si, me lo imagino. Yo hubiera estado igual si hubieras sido tú el que estuviera en esta cama inconciente. Pero ya no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?

-Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar, entonces?

-Mmm… ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿Hay alguna novedad por allá?

-Me ha ido como siempre, tú sabes -sonrió-. Y no hay novedades en la escuela, siempre lo mismo.

-Ah… y Bella ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya esta yendo a clases?

-No, todavía esta en reposo, pero creo que pronto volverá.

-Que bien que al menos ella no salió tan dañada en el accidente, me sentí muy aliviada cuando supe que estaba en casa, y sin ningún problema grave.

-Si, eso fue bueno, pero estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Sabes? Un pajarito me contó que estuviste casi todo el tiempo aquí -sonrió la chica- ¿Es verdad?

-Eh… si, es verdad, es que no podía dejarte y no podía estar sin tener noticias tuyas.

-Que eres lindo Jake, muchas gracias -y la chica pensó que ese era momento indicado para salir de la duda de quién le había dejado esas flores-. Y dime, ¿tú me trajiste estas hermosas rosas azules? –dijo, señalando el ramo que se encontraba en el florero.

-No, en realidad no, yo te traje estos ricos chocolates –dijo, poniéndolos en sus manos.

-¡Yumii! Que rico, gracias, pero… ¿tienes idea de quién pudo haberlas traído?

-Mmm… no, yo solo vi entrar a Charlie, a Mike, Jessica, Angela y Eric, y ninguno de ellos trajo esas flores.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, cien por ciento seguro.

-Bueno, me tendré que quedar con la duda entonces -dijo suspirando-, pero ahora comeré un poco de este chocolate que se ve delicioso, ¿quieres?

-Sii, obvio, para eso te lo traje -rió el chico.

-Nunca cambiaras Jacob Black -rió también ella.

-Sólo es broma.

-Si, lo sé tonto, ya sé distinguir cuando estas bromeando y cuando no.

-Que bien, pero me darás ¿cierto?

-Obvio que si, toma -le tendió un gran pedazo de chocolate, y así se quedaron conversando durante otro rato hasta que acabó la hora de visita y Jake, muy a su pesar, tuvo que irse. Después de que Jake se fue, la chica vio un poco de televisión y leyó algunas páginas de un libro para no aburrirse y, al llegar la noche, se quedó dormida.

Como era costumbre, un guapo y atlético chico se coló a su habitación sin que nadie lo viera. Al llegar junto a ella, le acarició el rostro como hacia cada noche y la observó dormir por un rato. Cuando se disponía a irse, le besó la frente e iba hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz:

-Edward -el chico se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ehh… yo… yo sólo quería saber como estabas y vine a verte.

-Pero tú deberías estar con Bella.

-Lo sé, pero no podía soportar estar más tiempo sin verte –dijo, acercándose y sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Yo… yo no sabía que tú venías a visitarme, porque Jake me dijo qué personas venían a verme, pero nunca te nombró a ti.

-Es que, en realidad, nadie me vio entrar, porque siempre lo hacia a estas horas de la noche.

-Pero ésta no es la hora de visita.

-Para mi es fácil entrar, recuerda que mi padre es médico de aquí, y me es fácil escabullirme sin que nadie lo note.

-¿Entonces viniste todas las noches a verme?

-Eh… para serte sincero, si –dijo, mirando a Catalina fijamente, y esto hizo que ella bajara la mirada.

-Yo no lo habría imaginado, después de que estuvimos tanto tiempo distanciados, sin hablar ni nada.

-Es que por eso mismo necesitaba verte, y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Además, el distanciamiento lo provocaste tú, porque me evitaste durante todo ese tiempo, y apenas pude soportarlo, no sabes lo mal que me hace estar lejos de ti.

-Pero, Edward, tú sabes que no podemos estar juntos, estar distanciados es lo mejor para todos.

-No, eso no es lo mejor para todos, eso es lo mejor para Bella, pero no para nosotros, al menos para mi no, yo ahora no puedo estar sin ti, entiéndelo –dijo, acercándose demasiado a la chica, estando a tan solo unos centímetros de su boca.

-Por favor, no hagas esto, sabes que no quiero hacerle daño a mi prima, yo… -no pudo terminar de hablar porque Edward la interrumpió.

-Cata, mira, con este accidente yo me di cuenta que tú eres lo más importante para mi, si te pasaba algo… yo no hubiera podido seguir viviendo sin ti ¿entiendes? Y por eso mismo ya no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo, no quiero que nos distanciemos, yo quiero estar contigo.

-Pero, entiende tú, eres el novio de mi prima, y no podemos estar juntos, es simplemente imposible.

-Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mi -se produjo un silencio y se miraron fijamente a los ojos-. Vamos, hazlo; si lo haces ya no te molesto más, por que yo quiero que seas feliz y si tu felicidad es sin mi, entonces, aunque me cueste, te dejaré.

-Yo… yo no… -Edward la miraba fija e intensamente, aun estando a sólo unos centímetros de distancia-. Yo no puedo -desvió la mirada-, no puedo decirte eso porque te estaría mintiendo, para mi también ha sido difícil estar lejos de ti, pero es algo que tenia que hacer, no quiero hacerle daño a Bella, pero al evitar dañarla sufro yo, creo que de cualquier forma alguien sale herido en toda esta situación -al decir esto unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. Al ver esto, Edward la abrazó y acarició su cabello.

-No llores, linda, sé como te sientes. Yo también me siento mal por Bella, pero no puedo reprimir esto que siento por ti tampoco, porque es demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo, y lo digo en serio, no creas que te estoy mintiendo.

-Si te creo –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando su rostro-, pero ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo? Si no fuera así no tendría este problema -los dos sonrieron.

-¿Entonces, qué haremos?

-No lo sé Edward, esto es tan difícil.

-Sé que es difícil, para ambos lo es, no creas que para mi es fácil, cada vez que beso a Bella… o me siento culpable o me imagino que te estoy besando a ti.

-Yo… ya no tengo el valor de estar lejos de ti, ya no puedo seguir con ese plan del distanciamiento, porque es como una tortura -y al escuchar esto el chico no aguantó más y la besó. Fue un beso con mucho amor y pasión, eso hacia notar que se necesitaban mutuamente y que el tiempo que estuvieron distanciados solo aumentó lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Después de ese largo beso que marcó el reencuentro de estos chicos, Edward se despidió.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si, antes que me descubran.

-Bueno, esta bien.

-Pero no te pongas triste, amor, vendré mañana en la noche a verte de nuevo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si, te lo prometo -al decir esto le dio un último beso y se levantó de la cama. Antes de irse, se acercó a la mesita que había junto a ésta y en el florero que allí había dejó una rosa azul junto a las demás. Cata lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Con que tú eras el de las rosas -el chico sólo sonrió y salió por la puerta.


	14. Traspasando límites

Capítulo XIV: "Traspasando Límites"

Miércoles al mediodía…

-Vaya… así que es eso –dijo Bella, un poco cabizbaja.

-Si. Ellos están muy ilusionados con esta excursión y, por qué no admitirlo, yo también –contestó Edward, sonriendo.

-Que lástima, yo quería pasar el fin de semana contigo.

-También me hubiera gustado, pero no puedo posponer los planes de mi familia.

-¿Puedo ir yo?

-¡Por supuesto que puedes!

-Genial –gritó la chica, entusiasmada, pero perdió casi inmediatamente la ilusión-. Ah, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Mi madre me llamó esta mañana. Me invitó a pasar el fin de semana con ella y Phil en la nueva casa que tienen en Jacksonville –Bella suspiró, seguida por Edward.

-Entonces no puedes hacerla esperar, después de todo… hace ya un año que no la ves.

-Si. La echo de menos…

-No tienes más remedio. ¿Cuándo te iras?

-Mañana temprano. Mi mamá me ha enviado los pasajes, deberían llegar esta misma tarde –contestó.

-Bien. Intentaré ir a dejarte en el aeropuerto antes de entrar a clases.

-¡Eso sería estupendo, amor! Muchas gracias.

***

Jueves, 7:45 a.m.…

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso, Bella?

-Si, por favor Cata, a-ayúdame… -gimió Bella, forcejeando con la cremallera de la maleta.

-Creo que no necesitas tantas cosas para un fin de semana –le dijo Catalina a su prima, presionando la maleta con ambas manos, mientras que Bella corría el cierre.

-Bueno, tú me conoces: aun no soy capaz de salir indemne de alguna calamidad, siempre me pasa algo –se defendió ella, cerrando por completo su equipaje.

-Tienes razón –corroboró Catalina, ayudando esta vez a bajar las valijas al primer piso de la casa-. De todas formas, creo que es excesivo… -terminó diciendo, dejando la maleta al pie de la escalera, al tiempo que Bella dejaba otra un poco más pequeña en el mismo lugar.

-No importa –dijo antes de volverse a ver a Cata con cara de súplica-. Quisiera que me hicieras otro favor, si no te molesta.

-Claro, dime.

-Cuida de Charlie por mi ¿si? Él acaba de irse a la comisaría…

-OK.

-Y cuida a Edward también, por favor.

-Este… -"Oh no, ¿Por qué tenía que pedirme eso? Si supiera lo difícil que es para mi cuidar de mi misma cuando estoy con él"-, por supuesto que lo haré. Confía en mí.

-Siempre he confiado en ti. De no ser así, no te pediría estas cosas, gracias.

-N-no hay de qué –en este preciso instante tocan la bocina de un auto.

-Ese debe ser Edward, prometió que me llevaría al aeropuerto hoy.

-Eso es… genial –le dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada-. Mándale muchos saludos a mi tía ¿ok? Y a Phil también.

-Con mucho gusto –la bocina volvió a sonar desde el exterior de la casa, Bella abrió la puerta y salió, cargando una de sus maletas. Cata la ayudó con la otra, la pequeña, y salió.

-Hola Cata –la saludó Edward desde la parte trasera del vehículo, ya que estaba abriendo el maletero.

-Hola –contestó, apenas mirándole, sólo se limitó a entregarle la valija, a despedirse con un abrazo y un beso de Bella para después entrar en la casa. A los segundos, el motor cobró vida y el auto, con sus ocupantes, se perdió de vista en tan sólo unos segundos después.

***

Viernes, 15:30 p.m.….

-¡Eso! ¡No te dejes intimidar y golpéala! –le aconsejaba el profesor de deportes a Catalina, la que esperaba a que la pelota de voleiball estuviera a su alcance para golpearla y enviarla hacia el otro lado de la malla.

-¡Siiii, ganamos otro punto! –gritó Jessica, quien saltaba, corría y saltaba hacia Catalina.

Para ese entonces, el partido amistoso que el profesor había planeado estaba siendo ganado por el equipo de Catalina, Ángela, Jessica, Mike, Jacob y Eric. El equipo adversario (compuesto por Lauren, tres de sus amigas, y Tyler), desanimado completamente, iba perdiendo por 15 puntos.  
Los siguientes 20 minutos fueron exitosos para el equipo de Catalina -quien ya había hecho otros 7 puntos propios-, mientras que los demás la felicitaban por el ánimo y las energías que ponía en el juego.  
Terminaron ganando. Todo el equipo, rebosante de felicidad, corrió hacia las duchas gritando, vociferando a los cuatro vientos, la alegría que les causaba ganar un encuentro gracias a Catalina.

-Señorita Swan, ¿podría quedarse un momento, por favor?

-Claro, entrenador Clapp –le dijo, corriendo de vuelta hacia su entrenador, puesto que ella en ese instante se dirigía a las duchas también.

-He visto tu manera de jugar, Catalina, y me sorprende mucho tu nivel de práctica. Tengo entendido que nunca has estado en un club de voleiball.

-Así es, entrenador.

-¿No has pensado en unirte a alguno en especial? Yo podría recomendarte a uno muy bueno. Si te interesa, obviamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Esta hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto….

***

16:53 p.m.….

Bien. Era muy lógico que no esperara tal propuesta, nunca había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de entrar a un equipo local de voleiball, tampoco se consideraba lo suficientemente buena como para pertenecer a uno. De todos modos, el profesor Clapp la convenció para que viera diversos folletos deportivos, habló con él de las probabilidades que la aceptaran y, finalmente, decidió hablarlo con su familia e intentarlo.

Una hora más tarde, tuvo el permiso de entrenador de ir a darse un baño al camarín de las chicas. No planeaba demorarse mucho, después de todo, necesitaba llegar pronto a casa para terminar con sus deberes y descansar de tanta emoción. Si, por qué no decirlo: le emocionaba la idea de pertenecer a una pequeña liga local de voleiball, no perdía nada con serlo, y trabajaría esculpiendo su cuerpo y manteniendo su salud en buen estado.

Ya en el camarín, la chica sacó su neceser del casillero y preparó de antemano lo que utilizaría; dejó la toalla junto a la ducha y comenzó a sacarse la ropa lentamente, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos y las piernas con pereza. Arrojó la ropa al suelo, se metió en la ducha sin muchos miramientos, y giró la perilla del agua caliente.

***

En el otro lado del instituto, muy cerca del gimnasio, Edward y Emmett salían recién de la clase de literatura, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento.

-¡Esto es grandioso! Hace mucho ya que no salíamos. Extraño comer cerca de una fogata en medio del bosque…

-Hmm… -murmuró Edward, apenas escuchando lo que su hermano decía; más bien, estaba concentrado en pensar en "ella", en la oportunidad de poder acercarse sin el inminente peligro de ser descubierto….

-…Si, Catalina Swan seria una buena candidata para completar el equipo… -se escuchó decir de detrás del gimnasio. Edward, quien poseía un oído muy agudo, se acercó hacia el lugar en el que el profesor de deportes conversaba animadamente con el director del instituto, planeando el "futuro" deportivo de la muchacha.

-Por lo que me has contado, debe de ser muy buena.

-Se maneja bien con el balón, no demuestra miedo a golpear la pelota o caer al suelo. Creo que con un poco más de entrenamiento… -siguió relatando el entrenador, mientras que ambos hombres tomaban rumbo hacia el instituto, pasando por el lado de los Cullen.

-¿Y dónde está ella en estos momentos, Clapp?

-Tomando una ducha. Después del entrenamiento, no le di tiempo de asearse… -los docentes continuaron su camino hasta que Edward dejó de escucharles.

"Muy interesante" pensó Edward, sonriendo de lado- Este… Emmett ¿podrías adelantarte? Olvidé algo muy importante en mi casillero, debo volver –le dijo, pasándole la mochila para que su hermano la llevara a casa.

-Pero… ¿y la excursión?

-No te preocupes. Estaré de vuelta antes de que salgan de casa… -terminó gritándole, mientras corría hacia el edificio.

Una vez que perdió de vista a Emmett, desvió su recorrido hacia el gimnasio, se introdujo con mucho silencio en los camarines de las chicas y esperó… sólo escuchó el sonido de agua cayendo en el piso. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y vio lo que –seguramente- eran las prendas de vestir de Catalina.

La oportunidad que había estado buscando se le había presentado mágicamente, sin siquiera proponérselo, la tenia para él, tan sólo a unos cuantos pasos, a sólo un par de segundos…

***

La ducha era lo que Catalina más necesitaba. Se sentía agotada, sin fuerzas, con muchas ganas de dormir; y este apacible baño le estaba brindado un bienestar infinitamente sobrecogedor.

Estiró los brazos, echó gentilmente la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el agua tibia golpeara su cuerpo por completo; cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro en cuanto se abrazó a si misma, acariciándose los brazos y los hombros suavemente al compás del sonido del agua sobre los azulejos.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que, más tarde, una emboscada -meticulosamente planificada- asaltaría su privacidad…

-No esperaba que la chica más hermosa del instituto tuviera el cuerpo más infartante oculto en ropa tan sofisticada… -susurró Edward a espaldas de Catalina.

Ella no había advertido la presencia del joven Cullen entrar en los camerinos, ni abrir la puerta del cubículo en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera había oído cuando Edward se había desecho de su propia vestimenta para ingresar a la ducha, tan sólo cubierto por unos ajustados bóxer negros.

-¿Q-Qué haces t-tú aquí? –logró musitar Catalina después de haberse repuesto del asombro, pretendiendo cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos, pues hasta esas alturas, un mes y medio después del accidente y del reencuentro con Edward, éste ni nadie la había visto así.

-¿Acaso no imaginas lo que hago? –contestó él, sonriendo de medio lado, muy, pero muy seductoramente. Avanzó lentamente, dejando que el agua resbalara por su cabeza, por su espalda y por sus piernas, acortando la poca distancia que anteriormente lo separaba de Cata.

Catalina, inútilmente, retrocedió, encontrando la fría pared a sus espaldas. El cubículo, demasiado estrecho, no le permitía escapar de su apuesto acosador, el que se mordía el labio inferior analizando, sólo con los ojos, su figura.  
Terminó arrinconándola, aprisionando con su pecho el brazo que cubría sus senos, acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella con parsimoniosa lentitud, y posó –levemente al principio, intensamente después- las manos en la cintura de Catalina.

-Esto es peligroso Edward… nos pueden descubrir… -advirtió Cata, dando a su tono de voz la máxima seguridad que pudo en cuanto los estremecimientos comenzaron.

-Descuida, preciosa, no había nadie cerca cuando yo entré… y creo ser lo bastante cauteloso como para que nadie me haya visto -le murmuró al oído, sacándole suspiros entrecortados de inmediato.

-¿Estas seguro? –preguntó con la respiración un tanto agitada.

-Segurísimo… -le respondió, acercándose más si era posible.

La cercanía inundó de electricidad sus terminaciones nerviosas, traspasándoles como fuego en las venas, haciéndoles respirar con dificultad el aire caldeado. El vapor de agua llenó el cubículo en cuanto fue cerrada la puerta, los cuerpos rozándose reaccionaron violentamente ante los alientos agitados que estaban por encontrarse. Un beso tímido fue rápidamente reemplazado por otro húmedo, más profundo y alocado. Un beso intenso, al igual que el abrazo que ahora Edward y Catalina compartían, ella aferrándose desesperadamente al cabello cobrizo de su amante, y éste sosteniéndole de la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro subía y bajaba sin control por su espalda y por sus muslos.

El agua caía sin cesar en los cuerpos ardientes de ambos. Catalina, respirando pesadamente contra la boca de Edward, apoyó sus manos en su cuello, en su nuca, apegando ambas caderas con sus piernas, ya que Cata las había separado levemente al inicio, para luego enrollarlas con fuerza en la cintura de aquel chico tan endemoniadamente sexy que tenia en frente.  
Catalina podía sentir un enorme bulto rozando su entrepierna, podía sentir las manos de Edward recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, obligándole a gemir sin control cuando le besaba el cuello y los hombros, mientras pasaba las palmas por sus pechos, apretándolos sutilmente para después bajar y jugar con sus piernas.

Se hacia insoportable el ambiente dentro de la ducha. Necesitaban más oxígeno, necesitaban más de aquella placentera acción de besarse y tocarse sin pudores el uno al otro… deshacerse de la prenda que molestaba, que apretaba dolorosamente la erección de Edward….

Toc, toc, toc…

Se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta en el camarín de chicas. Catalina y Edward se miraron con expresiones de miedo, parando todo acto morboso que podrían haber estado haciendo –la chica, por ejemplo, apretar con sus manos las nalgas firmes de Cullen o lamer sus clavículas sensualmente, dejando caminillos serpenteantes de saliva.

-¿Señorita Swan? ¿Esta usted ahí? –se oyó la voz del entrenador Clapp desde el otro lado.

Catalina, agitada como estaba, no podía responder… aquel acto impulsivo y erótico la había encendido y ahora, muy interna y subconscientemente, se sentía frustrada. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Estando en lo mejor y los interrumpen?

-Eh… si… si, entrenador… -logró gritar. Edward aun la mantenía en el aire y él, mientras ella le hablaba al profesor, restregaba su piel mojada con la de Cata y le lamía prepotentemente la aureola de un seno-, Aaahhhmmmm… Edward… nooo… -jadeó bajito.

-No se demore mucho. Tengo que cerrar el gimnasio pronto. Apúrese, por favor.

-E-en seguida… mmm…

Cortaron el agua de una vez y juntos salieron hacia el pasillo. Edward tomó toda su ropa al vuelo y se fue corriendo –no sin antes besar ansiosamente a Catalina- a vestirse a los camarines de los hombres. La chica, exaltada por toda la emoción vivida en unos minutos, se vistió por inercia, aun respirando con dificultad, jadeando y rememorando una y otra vez las infinitas sensaciones que Edward había provocado.

***

Cata salió del gimnasio echa un manojo de nervios, sumamente desconcentrada, caminando torpemente hacia el estacionamiento, en donde se encontró con la sorpresa de que Charlie Swan la había pasado a buscar:

-¿Tío, qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó desorientada, olvidando por completo que aquella mañana también Charlie la había ido a dejar al instituto.

-Bella se fue ¿recuerdas? Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de tu trasporte.

-Oh, es cierto… -contestó en un murmullo suave-, pero mañana ya me traigo el coche, así no le causo problemas con su trabajo, tío.

-Cata, mañana no hay clases –le dijo sonriendo casi burlonamente, reprimiéndose, mientras pensaba en lo distraída que se notaba- y tampoco tengo que trabajar.

-Ups, lo había olvidado… -susurró, recordando inconscientemente el suceso de la ducha en ese instante.

-Te has puesto roja…

-¿En serio? –preguntó, llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas-. Debe ser la vergüenza por… no haberme acordado de que día es –y rió forzosamente, intentando parecer la misma de siempre.

-Entonces vámonos ya –Catalina asintió con la cabeza y subió al coche patrulla. De camino a casa, las imágenes de aquella tarde se agolparon con fuerza en su cerebro, haciéndole sonrojar furiosamente y, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía sentir de nuevo las intensas caricias de Edward sobre su piel… así como sus besos.

***

18: 03 p.m.….

Edward había llegado a su casa hacia sólo unos minutos. En cuanto llegó, vio a casi toda la familia reunida en el salón, paseándose de un lado a otro, para terminar con los preparativos de la excursión.  
Habían muchas mochilas de explorador en la entrada de la casa, afuera ya esperaba el Jeep de Emmett, esperando que su dueño empezara a meter los bolsos en la parte de atrás.

-¡Hey tú! –le gritó Emmett a Edward en cuanto vio que subía las escaleras- ¡Apúrate y trae tus cosas! Que ya nos vamos….

-Pueden ir sin mí, si quieren… -contestó, con tono desganado.

-¿Qué, estas loco? –le regañó Rosalie-. ¿Sabes acaso lo que hemos tenido que esperar? ¡UNA HORA!

-Es verdad, hubiéramos salido más temprano de haberte venido con Emmett –dijo Alice, acarreando otro bolso con su ropa, con más ropa….

-En serio, ahora no me siento bien, y no creo que sea buena idea que vaya de campamento… -les comentó, mostrando una cara de enfermo que ni él se podía.

Carlisle bajaba por la escalera en ese instante y, al escucharle, se preocupó- ¿Te sientes bien? Si quieres puedo examinarte y…

-No Carlisle –le dijo confianzudamente, pues siempre se trataban de esa manera-. No es necesario. Se me pasará con un poco de reposo…

-Pero… -insistió su padre, luego Esme.

-Creo que necesito dormitar un poco. Ustedes vayan y diviértanse por mi ¿vale?

-Que aguafiestas eres, Edward –refunfuñó Emmett por lo bajo.

Después de mucho discutir, después de que Esme insistiera en que debía de quedarse para cuidar de su "niño", Edward les convenció de que fueran, puesto que no iba a arruinarles el paseo que habían planificado hacia varios días atrás.

Una vez que toda la familia se montó al vehículo –algunos con cara de preocupación, otros con molestia-, miraron hacia el segundo piso, en donde Edward se mantuvo mirando por la ventana de su cuarto –cabe destacar, con su rostro de enfermo- observando como su familia partía en dirección a las montañas en el Jeep.  
Cuando los árboles entorpecieron su visión del coche, bajó corriendo las escaleras, "totalmente recuperado" de aquella enfermedad que le había acontecido de repente, y se dispuso a preparar lo que su brillante mente tenía pensado.

***

La noche cayó sobre Forks acompañada de una tormentosa lluvia. Catalina, sentada ante un escritorio repleto de libros y cuadernos, miraba por la ventana como las gotas resbalaban por el vidrio, realmente sin verlas. Sus pensamientos continuaban un solo hilo de razonamiento… en una persona, en sus caricias y besos… en Edward.

Sin imaginarlo, unos golpeteos leves en el vidrio la sobresaltaron, pero al observar por la ventana, Catalina no fue capaz de vislumbrar nada, por lo que supuso que aquellos golpes fueron hechos por las ramas de un árbol que eran agitadas por el viento. Como hacia antes de distraerse, Cata volvió a sus deberes del instituto.

Unos minutos más tarde los golpes se repitieron una vez más, un poco más fuertes e insistentes y Catalina, alarmada, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Sin preverlo, un rostro demasiado familiar se asomó y le robó un beso. Muy impresionada, por supuesto, Catalina retrocedió y Edward se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro, él sujetándose por los bordes de la ventana.

-¡Edward! –gimió sorprendida, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho- ¡qué susto me has dado! –de inmediato echó una mirada hacia la puerta de su cuarto, preocupada por si es que Charlie había logrado escuchar el barullo que armó.

-Tranquila Cata, no alces la voz –le advirtió, entrando en la habitación de un salto.

-¡Idiota! –le insultó, acercándose a él y golpeándole el pecho con los puños sin causarle ni cosquillas- ¿Cómo subiste? ¡Pudiste haberte hecho daño!

-¡Ay Cata! Como si no me conocieras –dijo como queriendo insinuarle que el subirse por un árbol era lo más fácil del mundo para él.

Catalina bufó- Está bien –contestó luego, mientras dejaba que Edward le abrazara y le apegara a su pecho sin importarle que estuviera empapado de pies a cabeza- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, Cata, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –exclamó asombrada- ¿Estas loco o te golpeaste en la cabeza al subir?

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si estoy algo loco… pero por ti –Catalina quedó estática viéndole, con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor; para olvidar el bochorno desvió el tema:

-Ya es tarde, Edward, afuera esta lloviendo a cántaros y no creo poder salir sin darle una buena excusa a mi tío.

-Sé exactamente lo que tienes que decir –sin agregar nada más, comenzó a susurrarle al oído…

***

No fue fácil persuadir a Charlie, pero finalmente lo logró; le dijo que en caso de cualquier cosa llamara hacia la casa de su amiga Angela, que era en donde se quedaría a dormir. Charlie aceptó luego de insistirle. Al ratito, Cata llamó a Angela contándole lo sucedido y rogándole que la cubriera en caso de que Charlie quisiera localizarla en su casa.

Preparándose para salir, Cata se puso una chaqueta gruesa y –tal como le dijera Edward instantes atrás- entró en el monovolumen de Bella y lo puso en marcha.

A una escasa cuadra de la casa, Edward esperaba en una esquina, apoyado en un poste y con un paraguas sobre la cabeza. Al llegar, el vehículo se detuvo y dejó entrar al chico.

El camino hacia la casa Cullen transcurrió de lo más divertido. Cata y Edward habían aprendido tanto el uno del otro en aquel mes que luego fueron descubriendo muchas cosas en común, detalles que complementaban perfectamente la relación que mantenían en estricto secreto. Se llevaban demasiado bien. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se quejaba... puesto que si era la única manera de estar juntos, entonces se atreverían a correr el riesgo… como en este momento lo hacían.

Llegando al sendero que les llevaba a la casa, Edward, caballerosamente, le pidió a Catalina si podían cambiar de lugares, él para conducir, pues estando tan oscuro y resbaladizo él podría sobrellevar de mejor manera la camioneta. El cambio les favoreció, ya que así Cata podía apoyarse en el hombro del chico y éste, sin problemas, con una mano manejaba y le abrazaba con el brazo libre. A ninguno le importaba estar con sus ropas empapadas, juntos se daban el calor que necesitaban.

Una vez llegados, el chico le hizo pasar a la casa. Toda la planta baja estaba a oscuras y Cata no era capaz de identificar nada. Más Edward le guió a las escaleras sin tener que prender las luces o tantear el recorrido. Se lo sabia de memoria.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, Edward delante de Catalina, siempre advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con los peldaños. Una vez en el segundo piso, que también estaba a oscuras, el chico la guió hasta el final del pasillo. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero por el resquicio de la ella se lograba divisar un leve resplandor dorado.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué…qué haces? –le preguntó, de repente sobresaltada porque Edward le había tapado los ojos. El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y luego el que haya sido lentamente obligada a caminar le decía que eso pintaba a algo… extraño. Y no era como si no confiara en él, es que simplemente le ponía nerviosa tanto misterio.

-Ya Edward, por favor, deja de jugar –le reprochó, sujetándose a las muñecas de él.

Unos cuantos pasos más avanzaron y le soltó, abrazándose de inmediato a su cintura. Cata, mirando hacia el frente, quedó gratamente sorprendida. La habitación estaba entera iluminada por velas de color azul sobre los veladores, sobre una cómoda, y en el suelo… rodeando a una gran alfombra del mismo color. Sobre la alfombra, había dos almohadones y, delante a éstos, un bol de vidrio con una apetitosa lasaña, una botella de vino, dos copas de cristal, platos de porcelana y los cubiertos… todo metódicamente dispuesto para verse maravilloso, descontando la bella vista que se tenía por el gran ventanal que poseía la habitación; llovía, es cierto, pero las gotas de agua siendo iluminadas a su vez por la luna le daban un toque mágicamente especial.

-No me digas que cocinaste tu –le espetó Catalina al fijarse en ese detalle; se veía apetecible la comida, y le era sorprendente conocer esa faceta de Edward.

-Si, fíjate. Y no tengas miedo, que no cocino mal. Es más, fue Esme quien me enseñó –le comentó, sintiéndose orgulloso-. Pero antes de comer, será mejor que nos quitemos la ropa, sino nos resfriaremos.

La sola mención de quitarse la ropa hizo enrojecer a Cata hasta la raíz del cabello. Se sintió nerviosa al recordar lo que habían llegado a hacer en las duchas del Instituto, y eso que era sólo el comienzo.

-Preciosa, ¿te sientes bien? Estás colorada –le dijo, tocándole las mejillas y el cuello con el dorso de la mano, buscando la temperatura, luego le besó la frente-, pero no pareces tener fiebre.

-No es nada de eso, Edward –contestó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho mojado del chico cobrizo, temblando-. Tengo frío, es todo.

-Si es así, entonces déjame que te busco ropa seca. Seguramente mi hermana no se molestará si le saco algunas prendas de su "colección" –él comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero Cata le detuvo tomándole de la manga.

-No quiero que le saques ropa a tu hermana sin permiso; yo… me conformo con que me prestes… una camisa tuya.

Edward se quedó parado, sin mover ni un sólo músculo… sólo la observaba esconder su mirada bajo el flequillo mojado; fue entonces cuando la alcanzó con sus tonificados brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho; tenerla de esa manera, oler la fragancia de su cabello húmedo, sentir cada una de sus curvaturas acoplarse perfectamente a su cuerpo le hacían olvidarse de todo… de absolutamente todo.

-Edward… me está dando más frío… -le hizo saber, tiritando entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, medio descolocado.

-Aun estamos mojados, siento toda la ropa pegada a la espalda…

-¡Si! Lo siento… te dejaré una camisa y este… bueno… -Edward se puso nervioso, como hacia mucho no lo estaba. Soltó a Catalina y se dirigió a su ropero, tomando la primera camisa que encontró a la mano; se la tendió y se volteó rápidamente, caminando hacia la puerta y de nuevo hacia Catalina-. Si necesitas algo más, me avisas. Estaré en… el pasillo –avisó, dudando en si salir o no.

-¡No es necesario, Edward! –le detuvo, mirando al suelo, dubitativa también-. Aquí tienes un baño propio ¿no es así? Yo puedo cambiarme ahí, tú te cambias aquí, y, luego… ¡comemos! –dijo Cata, hablando atropelladamente por los nervios.

-De acuerdo.

No tomó ni 10 minutos el que el uno junto al otro se encontraran sentados en la alfombra –ya cambiados-, tomando sutiles tragos de vino de sus copas, observándose, comiendo de la deliciosa lasaña y conversando de temas triviales. La atmósfera que se había creado era magnífica, cálida, relajante… e incitante. Luego de la cena, Edward y Catalina hablaban, tomándose de las manos, sintiendo el suave toque del otro, sintiendo que el tacto de sus pieles quemaba lentamente… que hormigueaba. Una sensación agradable al fin y al cabo. Pero aquellas leves caricias en las manos del contrario no fueron suficientes para la pareja. Tal vez fuera por el instante, por el ambiente, por estar juntos o porque el vino había logrado desinhibir sus más profundos deseos. No se resistieron a la tentación de juntar sus labios en un beso cargado de sentimientos y pasiones reprimidas, y Edward, dejándose llevar más por su experiencia, recargó su cuerpo sobre el de Cata hasta dejarla recostada en el suelo, sobre la mullida alfombra le besaba y le acariciaba con la yema de los dedos la piel expuesta de sus brazos, su cuello y sus piernas.

Catalina, quien usaba sólo la camisa que Edward le había ofrecido y su ropa interior, se removió un poco inquieta y suspiró entre el beso que él estaba forzando a continuar. El aire les estaba haciendo falta y sin embargo ellos no querían separase para tomarla; es más, Cata había enrollado sus brazos en el cuello del chico para profundizar aún más si se podía el beso, le acariciaba la nuca y le revolvía el pelo con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que Edward le abrazaba con un brazo por la espalda y con el otro le apegaba a su figura y le levantaba la pierna para que ésta se apoyara en su cadera, presionando de esa manera la tela de su holgado pantalón –ahora un poco apretado para su gusto- contra la intimidad de ella.

-¡Dios, Edward! –jadeó despacito contra los labios del chico, quien se removió un instante para contemplar la sutil belleza de Cata a la luz de las velas… con el cabello húmedo revuelto y la camisa un poco más arriba de lo que debería estar.

La volvió a besar con más ímpetu y Catalina le jaló del cabello suavemente al sentir las cálidas manos de Edward acariciando sus turgentes senos con la yema de los dedos hasta alcanzar los botones de la camisa prestada. Con una lentitud desesperante fue desabrochando la prenda, hasta hacerla a un lado; la ropa interior mostrada era un lindo conjunto, según Edward, que se daría el lujo de sacar con los dientes.

El rostro de Catalina enrojeció a más no poder: Edward estaba sobre ella observando golosamente sus pechos cubiertos nada más que por el sostén. Si bien es cierto que antes ya la había visto desnuda –en las duchas esa tarde- no había sido con tanto detenimiento, y eso la intimidó un poquito.

-Edward… -gimoteó, alzándole la cabeza con sus manos para atrapar su boca, morder sus labios y saborear esa lengua juguetona que se paseaba sin complejos en su cavidad.

Se sentía en la gloria, no había palabras para describir la sensación tan hermosa que Cata le hacía sentir… esplendorosa, cautivadora, excitante, y –porqué no- hambrienta. Edward se separó de su boca y continuó besando su cuello, las clavículas y el hoyuelo que éstas formaban hasta llegar al escote que el sostén mostraba; se mojó los labios antes de posarlos entre los pechos, besándolos y haciendo el amago de morderlos despacio.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Cata intentó reprimir un gemido, más no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió por completo el cuerpo. Se le escapó un jadeo cuando sintió la palma completa del chico en su seno izquierdo, presionando levemente el lugar donde debería estar el pezón. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente sobrecogida y estimulada por ese simple contacto.

Aprovechando ese movimiento, Edward lamió la longitud de su cuello, saboreando y deleitándose por lo suave y caliente que resultaba su tez. Repitió el movimiento de su mano un par de veces, manteniendo cierto ritmo y fuerza que ella disfrutaba sin dudar. Su traviesa lengua bajaba y subía sin control y, aquella mano que tanto masajeaba, liberó la mama derecha para acariciarle con la boca la sensible piel de la aureola, la que succionaba y mordía ligeramente. Los gimoteos de Catalina se intensificaron en cosa de segundos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Edward jugaba con su otra mano entre las ligas de sus bragas, bajándolas tan solo un escaso centímetro.

-Preciosa, ¿está bien si…seguimos? –preguntó en un tono ronco, pero inseguro.

La verdad es que no se sentía seguro de pasar a "ese nivel" con Catalina. Pero lo deseaba… y no podía describir cuánto.

Ella vaciló un instante, pero, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, le respondió:

-Si, Edward, sigue por favor… -habló con la voz entrecortada. Apenas fue un susurro, que por la intimidad que mantenían se había escuchado perfectamente.

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces para que Edward actuara. Besando la piel tersa y caliente de Cata, y ésta besándole todo lo que tenía al alcance. Las manos inquietas recorrieron sin pudor alguno la piel contraria. Y se sentía bien. Extremadamente bien.

Ni cuenta se dieron cuando la ropa de Edward fue decayendo, mientras que Cata ya estaba sin ropa interior. Por completo desnuda ante la persona que ella deseaba y quería como jamás quiso a un hombre.

Edward, condescendiente y conocedor de la virginidad de la chica, se concentró en otorgarle placer. Antepuso las necesidades de Catalina antes que la suya propia. Quería que disfrutara al máximo la experiencia. No que solo la disfrutara, sino que fuera un hecho importante que recordara por el resto de su vida.

El tiempo transcurrido entre aquellos juegos de besos y caricias candentes parecía no pasar. Todo el ambiente era romántico y especial. Con las velas, bastante consumidas ya, las gotas de lluvia golpeando el gran ventanal, la mullida alfombra que los amparaban, y la luna acompañando su pasión. Pero no todo era tan lindo… Catalina sufría de vez en cuando pequeños espasmos de consciencia que le preguntaban qué hacia; y ella prefería hacerse la loca con tal de continuar.

Fue entonces que Cata se dio cuenta del "enorme" problema que Edward tenia entre las piernas. Por el bóxer desacomodado en la batalla por el control, se lograba divisar cuán excitado estaba… y ella sin ayudarle. Con timidez, recorrió con su mano el contorno del chico hasta llegar a "esa parte". Edward gimió alto y entrecortado por la sensación, y Cata se sintió con la confianza de continuar en ello mientras que el mismo Edward se daba la confianza de tocar la intimidad de Cata con sus dedos.

Ese sutil contacto bastó para que la muchacha perdiera la razón y la cordura. Arqueó la espalda y entreabrió un poco más las piernas para acomodar a Edward. Aferró sus piernas a las piernas masculinas y se refregó con desesperación contra su cuerpo y esa mano… que sabía lo que hacía.

Y él tampoco pudo contenerse. Moviendo las caderas constantemente, de atrás hacia delante, refregaba su erección contra la mano de Catalina… la que luego se había atrevido a introducir su mano al bóxer para un toque directo con la sensible piel. No es como si supiese de antemano lo que debía hacer, pero le parecía necesario e incitante participar de esa forma… hubiera sido injusto que solo ella obtuviera placer.

En ese instante, Edward paró todo tipo de movimiento y apartó la mano de Catalina de su hombría. Ella, desorientada, se le quedó mirando mientras él se levantaba del suelo y luego la cargaba en brazos a modo nupcial hasta la cama. Ésta poseía un precioso dosel de seda color damasco suave al igual que las sábanas, y el aterciopelado cubrecama era de un tono más oscuro y con detalles bordados de dorado en forma de espirales.

Recostándola, la besó por enésima vez al tiempo de que ella acariciaba su pecho y sus hombros. Cata ni se dio cuenta de que Edward deslizaba por sus fibrosas piernas la prenda que cubría su más que despierto miembro. Ella bajó la mirada apenada por haberle visto desnudo en su totalidad, mas Edward le levantó el rostro:

-Te amo, Cata, y te deseo…, pero también te respeto. Tú… ¿quieres continuar? –le preguntó lo más serenamente posible. Si fuese por él, ya la hubiese "devorado", literalmente hablando.

-Y-ya… ya te dije que si… -respondió tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirar más debajo de la cintura del chico.

-No tienes porqué avergonzarte. Quiero que te muestres tal cual eres, sin contenerte. Quiero contemplarte… descubrirte con mis manos y mis ojos… y necesito que hagas lo mismo –hizo una pausa, que aprovechó para recostar a Cata en la cama y recostarse él encima, sin llegar a aplastarla-. Confía en mí. No te haré daño. Nunca te haría daño.

La nueva pausa fue rellenada por leves gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de Catalina al sentir las intensas caricias sobre su pecho y las más sutiles en su intimidad, humedecida lo suficiente después de tanto "juego previo".

-Confío en ti, Edward, porque también te amo –medio jadeó observando sus brillantes ojos amielados.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y lentitud, y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche; de ésta sacó un pequeño paquetito plateado. Cata sabía lo que era y tragó saliva algo incómoda, pues estaba al tanto de lo que seguiría a continuación… y aquello la aterraba.

Edward se puso el preservativo y volvió al lado de la muchacha, notando la tensión en sus facciones y gestos corporales. No tuvo más alternativa que volver al juego inicial por un rato corto, pero que Catalina agradeció infinitamente.

-¡Ahh! –gimió apenas, manteniendo la boca abierta y respirando con dificultad por ella. Apretó los párpados y hundió sus uñas en los hombros de Edward para aguantar el dolor que la lenta penetración le causaba. No duró más de unos segundos en los que él volvió a las caricias amorosas para distraerle de la sensación incómoda y punzante.

Se pasaron unos minutos en nulo movimiento, a espera de que ella se acostumbrara y mientras eso pasaba, Edward se dedicaba a besarle y acariciarle sutil y cariñosamente, a susurrarle cositas lindas al oído y a entrecruzar los dedos de sus manos en señal de amor y fortaleza.

-¿Te sientes preparada, amor? –le murmuró Edward al oído, con la voz ronca- No creo poder esperar más…

Un sencillo asentimiento bastó para que el movimiento de caderas iniciara. Lento, pausado, armonioso, sublime. Una mezcla de sentimientos increíbles, desbordantes, tentadores, y que a la pareja la elevaba al cielo con cada suspiro, gemido y roce.

Amando la sensación, aceleraron el paso. La cadera de Edward subía y bajaba conforme las penetraciones se realizaban; Catalina también movía su pelvis contra la de su amado, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de las piernas contrarias y sus brazos al cuello, permitiendo que sus cuerpos se acoplaran a la perfección.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente fuera de la casa, golpeteando el cristal fuertemente, más adentro de la habitación no se escuchaba otra cosa que jadeos incontrolables y fricciones de piel y sábanas de seda enredadas. Tras los doseles se transparentaba la hermosa imagen de dos personas amándose –la figura masculina sentada sobre la cama y la esbelta silueta femenina sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, balanceándose sincronizadamente-, siendo sólo un ser por esa noche.

El vaivén aumentó su ritmo, se volvió frenético y errante. Edward recostó a Cata contra el colchón y la aplastó con su cuerpo, entremezclando sudor, besos apasionadamente húmedos y caricias tan candentes como el fuego. Edward se empujaba contra ella con frenesí y Catalina le recibía con ansias renovadas; sus piernas enroscadas alrededor de la pelvis del chico ayudaban a que las embestidas fueran más profundas… sus arremetidas frecuentes a cierto punto dentro de si la estremecían de pies a cabeza, y las contracciones de su interior oprimían deliciosamente el sexo de Edward.

-Mi Cata… eres mi Cata… y te amo –balbuceó delirante, sintiendo en tensión todos sus músculos, listo para, en cualquier momento, llegar a la cúspide del placer.

Fue entonces que Cata empujó a Edward hacia atrás, con tal fuerza que él se vio sorprendido. Quedó recostado por completo en la cama y la chica, insatisfecha, se le sentó encima, auto-penetrándose con cuidado al inicio y luego con más decisión.

Se estiró hacia delante para besar a Edward en la boca, en las orejas y el cuello, lamió su bien formado pecho y se afirmó de sus caderas para un mejor impulso. Las potentes manos de Edward estabilizaban su enardecido movimiento, acariciando sus piernas, glúteos y pechos firmes…

Un beso en los labios y el entrelazar de sus manos contra las sábanas fue lo último antes de sentir el orgasmo explotar en cada una de sus células. El cuerpo de Catalina se contorsionó en conjunto al de Edward antes de caer rendidos, abrazados, sudorosos y jadeantes.

-¿Te sientes bien? –consultó Edward una vez que abandonó el cuerpo de Cata con delicadeza; la besó en los labios y la frente luego de deshacerse del preservativo, y cubrió con las arrugadas sábanas a Cata y a si mismo para no perder el calor.

-Nunca me he sentido mejor… -respondió, abrazándose a Edward y durmiéndose al instante. 


	15. Miradas

Capítulo XV: "Miradas"

El fin de semana se pasó muy rápido especialmente para Cata y Edward, quienes pasaron la noche del viernes y el resto del fin de semana juntos, pero llegó el día lunes y volvieron a las clases. Cata se despertó el lunes a las seis de la mañana para arreglarse e irse a clases sola, ya que Bella llegaría ese día, pero en la tarde. La chica tenía mucho sueño, debido a que había dormido muy poco durante esos tres días; se podría decir, que junto con Edward, habían aprovechado muy bien el tiempo juntos, puesto que estaban seguros que una oportunidad como esa no se les iba presentar pronto.

7:45 a.m., Estacionamiento de la escuela:

-Cata, ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Ang, estoy bien gracias, ¿y tú?

-Bien igual, pero amiga me tienes que contar dónde te metiste todo el fin de semana. Me lo debes por cubrirte con tu tío -dijo Angela mientras tomaba a su amiga del brazo y caminaban juntas a la entrada principal del edificio.

-Sí, obvio que te lo contaré, y gracias por cubrirme, de verdad eres la mejor.

-De nada amiga.

-Bueno, lo que pasó es que el viernes yo estaba haciendo los deberes como siempre cuando de repente…

-Hola chicas -saludó un sonriente Jake e interrumpió el relato de Cata.

-Hola –respondieron.

-¿Y cómo la pasaron el fin de semana?

-Eeh… bien, de hecho me quede con Ang todo el fin de semana, y fue genial -sonrió fingidamente, mirando a Angela como para que la apoyara con su historia.

-Si, fue muy divertido en realidad -sonrió también-. Vimos películas e hicimos otras cosas típicas de chicas. ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Bueno, yo estuve con mis amigos, hicimos lo de siempre, cosas de chicos -rió de buena gana, y como era habitual su risa contagiaba a los demás así que las chicas rieron también.

-Chicos, esta charla esta muy divertida, pero hay que ir a clases, así que nos vemos en el almuerzo -dijo Catalina y se dirigió a su clase de matemáticas en la que era compañera de nada más y nada menos que su amor secreto, el guapísimo Edward Cullen.

Al llegar al salón la clase aún no comenzaba, pero su chico ya estaba ahí sentado en el asiento junto al de ella. Al verla, sonrió de medio lado, y se dieron una mirada cómplice, pero afortunadamente ninguno de los pocos chicos que había en el salón lo notó.

-Hola hermosa -la saludó casi en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-Hola- respondió al saludo y solo con mirarlo le hizo saber cuánto lo amaba y cuánto lo había extrañado durante el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

El chico captó el mensaje, ya que esa era la única manera en que podían decirse lo que sentían la mayoría del tiempo, así que se entendían perfectamente de esa forma.

-¿Cómo estas? -pregunto Edward, solo para no levantar sospechas, ya que no podían mirarse todo el tiempo así como lo estaban haciendo, debían tratarse solo como amigos.

-Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

-Estoy perfectamente -y sonrió, dándole a entender la razón por la que estaba así, y era obviamente por que habían tenido su primera relación íntima.

La chica al escuchar esto se sonrojó bastante y él solo sonrió ante la reacción de ella. En ese momento el profesor dio por iniciada la clase y debieron poner atención aunque de tanto en tanto se miraban de reojo.

Cafetería, hora de almuerzo:

-Eh Cata, ¿Qué pasa? Te ves muy cansada -preguntó Jessica.

-Si, es que tengo mucho sueño, no dormí bien anoche.- eso era lo único q se le vino a la mente en ese instante.

-Es raro, porque no se si es impresión mía, pero Edward se ve igual de cansado que tú.

-Es que como el fin de semana estuve solo en casa, me tomé el tiempo de terminar unos trabajos que tenía pendiente y en realidad casi no dormí.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo -dio por terminado el asunto Jess, y en ese momento Angela miró a Cata dando a entender que ya sospechaba que era lo que le tenía que contar su amiga. Ésta al percatarse de esto se sonrojó un poco.

Y así pasó otra jornada escolar, como siempre sin nada nuevo, pero cuando Catalina iba hacia la camioneta de Bella -ya que en ella fue a clases ese día para evitar que su tío la fuera a dejar- justo antes de salir del edificio un brazo le impide seguir su camino y la hace ingresar a un salón de clases vacío, y la chica sólo cuando estuvo dentro de dicho salón se dio cuenta de quién era el responsable de eso, y no era nadie más que su Edward; él la aprisionó contra una de las paredes y la miraba intensamente.

-Amor ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? Alguien puede entrar y vernos.

-Disculpa, no me pude contener, es que éstos son los últimos momentos que vamos a poder estar así juntos, sin correr el riesgo de que Bella nos descubra -y al decir esto la besó intensamente; entonces pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la chica para así poder profundizar el beso, y ella en seguida abrió su boca levemente y dejó entrar la lengua de su amado.

Su beso fue más salvaje y sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse. Edward puso la pierna de la chica a la altura de su cadera para poder acariciarla mas fácilmente por encima del jeans que llevaba puesto la chica; ella, por su parte, enredó sus dedos en el cabello cobrizo de su amado, pero se estaban quedando sin aire así que muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse, aunque sus frentes quedaron unidas.

-Edward… es mejor… que me vaya -dijo Cata, jadeando y sin despegar su frente de la del chico.

-Aún no amor, solo quédate un poco más -le respondió él, y la tomó de la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

-Es que si me quedo un poco más podemos terminar haciendo "eso" aquí mismo en el salón -dijo la chica sonrojándose-, y es muy riesgoso. Además, Ang debe de estar esperándome, porque tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Pero correr riegos de vez en cuando no es malo, de hecho hace la situación más excitante aún –dijo, mirándola seductoramente y mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-¡Edward! –Le regañó- Y no me mires así, que no me resisto.

-Esa es la idea -la chica no aguantó y lo besó nuevamente, fue un beso intenso, pero cuando Cata se dio cuenta que Edward ya no la aprisionaba tan fuertemente, se zafó de sus brazos y salió corriendo del salón, dejando al chico con un nivel de excitación tal que al llegar a casa tendría que darse una ducha con agua fría.

En el estacionamiento:

-¡Ang! -gritó Cata-. Disculpa la demora -esto lo dijo ya estando al lado de su amiga, que la esperaba junta al monovolumen de Bella.

-No te preocupes, pero te tardaste, ya me estaba preocupando.

-Si, es que… surgió algo de improviso, pero eso ya no importa. Bueno vamos, te dejo en tu casa y en el camino te cuento que pasó el fin de semana.

-Me parece perfecto -sonrió Angela y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

Iban ya de camino a casa de Ang cuando Catalina le empezó a contar que Edward la fue a buscar, que entró por la ventana de su habitación, y que le tenía una cena preparada en su casa.

-Ayy que romántico -dijo Ang.

-Pero eso no es todo, yo… eh… bueno, Edward y yo… -Angela estaba divertida con la situación; ella ya sabia lo que su amiga quería decirle, pero prefería escucharlo de su boca.

-¿Edward y tú…? -la animó para que siguiera.

-Bueno, Edward y yo lo hicimos -lo soltó de una vez.

-En serio amiga, nunca me hubiera imaginado que lo habían hecho -dijo irónicamente Angela, y ambas rieron.

-Ya sabía que te habías dado cuenta en el almuerzo por el comentario de Jess, pero quería decírtelo, eres la única persona en quien confío como para decirle esto y necesitaba contarlo, es emocionante.

-Si, me imagino que fue tu primera vez –dijo, sonriendo emocionada.

-Si, fue tan lindo, Edward es tan romántico, lo mejor es que lo hice con el hombre que amo, por que me di cuenta de eso Ang ¡Amo a Edward Cullen! Y lo mejor es que él también me ama a mí, y todo quedó demostrado esa noche.

-Me alegro amiga, estoy tan feliz por ti, pero supongo que eso no se podrá repetir en algún tiempo, porque hoy llega Bella.

-Si sé -respondió Cata, suspirando y dejando entrever que el asunto la complicaba porque no le gustaba engañar a Bella.

-Disculpa amiga, no quería que te pusieras triste, no debí tocar ese tema.

-No te preocupes Ang, es algo inevitable, es el precio que debemos pagar Ed y yo por lo que estamos haciendo, y sé que no es algo bueno, lo tengo muy claro, pero es que no puedo evitar sentir esto por él -cuando dijo esto ya estaban fuera de la casa de Angela.

-Lo sé Cata. Sé que debe ser muy difícil, pero esperen un tiempo, y si ven que lo de ustedes es fuerte y real, entonces ahí deben aclarar todo y contar la verdad porque no pueden estar toda la vida así, pero esperen un tiempo.

-Si amiga, tienes razón y gracias por tus consejos, siempre me ayudan mucho.

-De nada, pero ahora voy a entrar porque tengo que hacer la cena, mis padres no están hoy en casa así que debo cocinar para los gemelos o sino son capaces de amarrarme a una silla y dejarme ahí toda la noche -rió Angela y Cata no pudo contener la risa tampoco. Los hermanos de Angela si que eran unos traviesos, y quizás si fueran capaces de amarrarla a una silla.

La chica se fue rumbo a su casa y cuando llegó estaba vacía; de seguro su tío ya había ido a recoger a Bella al aeropuerto, y cuando llegara se venía lo más difícil: poder mirar a su prima a la cara después de lo que había pasado el fin de semana.

* * *

**Holaa chicas **

**bueno primero q nada agradecerles a las q se han dado el tiempo de leer mi fic**

**y además quiero anunciarles q sólo quedan dos capis para q se termine el fic, y van a pasar muchas cosas **

**así q no se los pierdan...espero q les guste este capi, besos.**

**y por fis dejen reviews para saber q les parece el capi y el fic en general, **

**bye.**


	16. Decisión

Capítulo XVI: "Decisión"

Cata estaba nerviosa, acostada sobre su cama con la mirada pegada en el techo, se trataba de imaginar cómo actuaría cuando llegara Bella, y eso ocurriría en cualquier momento.

Después de estar unos veinte minutos así, se escuchó como un auto se detenía fuera de la casa. El momento había llegado. "Sólo actúa normal, como siempre", pensaba la chica para sí misma y bajó las escaleras; al llegar al primer piso, la puerta principal se estaba abriendo, y al estar completamente abierta se vio la figura de su prima.

-¡Cata! Hola ¿Cómo estas, prima?

-Bien Bella ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? –dijo, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-Excelente, fue realmente un buen fin de semana. Ah por cierto, mi madre y Phil te mandan muchos saludos.

-Ah que bien. Supongo que les diste mis saludos también -no miraba a Bella a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

-Obviamente prima, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo ha estado tu fin de semana? -preguntó mientras se sentaban en el sofá de la sala.

-Eh… mi… mi fin de semana, ha estado genial, me quedé en casa de Angela… y la pasamos muy bien -fingió una sonrisa.

-Estupendo, me alegro mucho. Ah prima ¿Qué es eso de que el entrenador Clapp quiere que entres en un equipo local de voleibol? ¿Es cierto?

-Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Papá me lo comentó cuando veníamos de camino hacia acá, pero ¿qué has pensado? ¿Aceptaras?

-Bueno, lo pensé mucho, y no aceptaré, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, se vienen los exámenes finales, la prueba para entrar a la universidad y no serviría de nada estar tan poco tiempo en un equipo, así que definitivamente no, aunque al principio me interesó la idea.

-Si, tienes razón. Y hablando de la universidad ¿ya tienes pensado a qué universidad enviarás solicitud?

-Lo estoy pensando, no lo tengo muy claro aún.

-Sería genial que solicitaras en Dartmouth, así iríamos juntas. Además Edward igual irá ahí -sonrió tontamente pensando en su apuesto novio.

-No lo sé prima, aún lo estoy pensando.

-Chicas, mejor sigan conversando después, creo que ya es hora de que cenemos. Por cierto ¿hay alguna cosa o pido pizza? -dijo Charlie mirando a Cata.

-Yo hice la cena tío, así que no se preocupe, solo falta calentarla y esta lista.

-Genial -respondió Charlie y fue a la cocina seguido por las chicas.

Dos semanas después:

Bella y Cata están en la mesa del comedor con muchos papeles sobre ésta, dichos papeles eran solicitudes para distintas universidades y Cata había pensado mucho sobre lo que le dijo Bella y sólo le faltaba una cosa para poder tomar una decisión.

-Bella ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si claro, dime.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué pasaría si algún día terminaras con Edward?

-Vaya pregunta Cata, en realidad no he pensado en eso, pero creo preferiría morir porque mi vida sin Edward no tiene sentido.

-Pero Bella ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

-Para nada prima, yo amo a Edward y no podría vivir sin él. Bueno, de vivir si viviría, pero no sería feliz nunca, porque él es mi felicidad.

-Se nota que lo amas, prima -dijo Cata y al saber la postura de Bella ya tenía su decisión tomada.

-Si, ya me lo han dicho antes, pero ¿por qué me preguntaste eso, Cata?

-Por nada en especial, ya te dije, solo por curiosidad.

-Ah, esta bien. ¿Cómo vas con las solicitudes? ¿Ya llenaste la de Dartmouth?

-Ahora estoy en eso -dijo mostrándosela y, efectivamente, ya había comenzado a poner sus datos personales.

-Espero que nos acepten a ambas -sonrió Bella.

-Yo también -respondió Cata.

Y así estuvieron la mayor parte de la tarde llenando solicitudes, aunque Bella no quería ninguna otra universidad que no fuera Dartmouth, ya que su novio iría ahí, solo solicitaría a otras universidades como plan B, si no le resultaba lo que ella quería. Cata por su parte ya tenía todo decidido y esa decisión afectaría a las personas que más quería, pero era algo que tenía que hacer y ya nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para ir a dejar sus solicitudes, esa era la primera parte de su plan y todo debía salir perfecto. Al llegar a casa, Bella estaba tomando desayuno.

-Cata ¿dónde fuiste tan temprano?

-Fui a dejar mis solicitudes para las universidades.

-Pero pensé que iríamos juntas.

-Si Bella, yo igual quería eso, pero hoy desperté demasiado temprano y decidí ir porque no tenía nada mas que hacer, y no quise despertarte a esa hora.

-Bueno, entonces le diré a Edward que vamos juntos -sonrió al nombrar a su novio.

-Así puedes pasar el día con él, ¿ves? Hasta te hice un favor yendo antes a dejar mis solicitudes –sonrío aunque no se sentía feliz, pero no tenía derecho a enojarse porque ellos pasaran tiempo juntos, mas que mal Edward era el novio de Bella… no suyo.

Pasaron unas semanas y todos estaban nerviosos porque llegarían los resultados de las solicitudes a las universidades, así que ese era prácticamente el único tema del que se hablaba entre los amigos y compañeros de Cata.

-¿Y a que universidades solicitaron? -preguntó Mike a sus amigos, los que estaban sentados con él en la mesa que ocupaban habitualmente en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Nosotros a Dartmouth -dijo Bella sonriendo, refiriéndose a Edward y a ella.

-Yo a Georgetown, no quiero alejarme tanto de mi familia -respondió Angela.

-Yo también solicité a Georgetown -secundó Eric.

-Yo solicité a Yale y a otras más- dijo Jessica.

-Yo no iré a la universidad aún. En realidad, creo que me dedicaré a mi pasión que es reparar autos -obviamente el que habló fue Jake.

-Bueno, yo al igual que Bella y Edward envié solicitud a Dartmouth, pero también a otras universidades, tengo varias opciones que me interesan -respondió Cata- ¿Y tú, Mike?

-Yo espero que me acepten en la universidad de California, eso sería genial.

-Esa es una buena opción -dijo Edward, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación, esperando ansioso la respuesta de Cata, ya que no habían tenido la posibilidad de hablar del tema, puesto que con la llegada de Bella apenas tenían tiempo a solas.

-Pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa, porque ya estoy bastante tensa y nerviosa con la pronta llegada de los resultados y lo único que quiero es relajarme un poco -sugirió Jessica y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales y sin importancia.

Esa tarde en la casa Swan:

Las chicas recién llegaban de la escuela cuando Charlie las llamó a la cocina.

-¡Chicas! Necesito que vengan inmediatamente -dijo con un tono enojado, así que ellas fueron inmediatamente a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Por qué nos hablas con ese tono?

-Si tío, que yo sepa no hemos hecho nada malo para que nos hables así.

-¿Cómo que no han hecho nada? Aquí tengo pruebas de lo que hicieron -y las chicas se miraron confundidas, no sabían de que estaba hablando Charlie.

En ese momento, el jefe de policía cambió drásticamente su expresión de enojo por una de alegría y les dejó delante de cada una unos sobres, que eran los resultados de las solicitudes a las universidades. Todo había sido una broma, y al ver los sobres las chicas se pusieron felices igual que Charlie, aunque estaban nerviosas y ansiosas también por saber los resultados.

-No lo puedo creer, ya están aquí -dijo una emocionada Bella.

-Si, ya están aquí, pero no sé si tendré el valor de abrirlos, prima.

-Vamos chicas, ya han esperado suficiente así que acabemos con el suspenso de una vez -las alentó el jefe Swan.

-Si tío, tienes razón, abriré el mío -cuando Cata tomó el sobre Bella se dio cuenta que no pertenecía a la universidad de Dartmouth y que ninguno de los otros sobres de su prima eran de dicha institución, así que decidió salir de la duda en ese instante.

-Cata espera, no te llegó ninguna respuesta de Dartmouth, Quizás se equivocaron y no la enviaron a la dirección correcta.

-Bueno Bella, creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas, lo que pasa es que yo no solicité a Dartmouth.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Si tu me dijiste… -Cata no la dejó continuar.

-Si sé que te dije que solicitaría ahí, pero solo lo hice porque no quería desilusionarte y tú te veías tan entusiasmada con la idea de que fuéramos juntas a la universidad, que no me atreví a decírtelo, pero en realidad mi sueño es ir a la universidad de California, me encanta esa escuela, el clima de allá, bueno prácticamente he soñado toda mi vida con ir a esa universidad, lo siento Bella -respondió Cata, bajando la vista un poco desanimada, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada e iba a continuar con su plan.

-Pero prima, no te pongas así, si ese es tu sueño yo te apoyo, lo que pasa es que pensé que tú también querías ir a Dartmouth, por eso insistí… pero bueno, basta de pláticas y a abrir los resultados -dijo emocionada.

Cata sonrió por la reacción de Bella, le alegró mucho que ella la comprendiera, así que las dos emocionadas chicas abrieron sus sobres y miraron los resultados, y Bella inmediatamente se puso a saltar de alegría y se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre.  
-Papá, papá estoy tan feliz, ¡quedé! ¡Si!

-Felicitaciones hija -le dijo un tremendamente feliz Charlie, y ambos se dieron cuenta que Cata estaba paralizada, o mejor dicho estaba como hipnotizada mirando la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Y? ¿Te aceptaron o no, prima? -Cata miró a su prima con una cara muy seria, y eso hizo que Bella se entristeciera un poco, pero la chica unos segundos después puso una cara de felicidad y abrazó a Bella y a su tío.

-¡Me aceptaron! No lo puedo creer -decía la chica mientras se abrazaba con Bella y saltaban como locas de la alegría que sentían.

-Bueno chicas, esto hay que celebrarlo, así que esta noche saldremos a cenar fuera -dijo Charlie feliz por los logros de Bella y Cata.

Ese fin de semana está demás decir que las chicas estuvieron sonriendo todo el tiempo, aunque Cata solo fingía, porque claro estaba feliz por ir a la universidad de California, eso era lo que siempre había querido, pero la idea de alejarse de Edward le dolía demasiado, y así llegó el día lunes y todos los de último año en la escuela estaban comentando sobre en que universidades los aceptaron.

En la hora de almuerzo había un ambiente de excitación en la cafetería. En la mesa de los amigos de Bella y Cata todos estaban felices porque los habían aceptados en las universidades que querían así que todos se felicitaban y ahora solo les quedaba preocuparse por la graduación y conseguir pareja para el baile.

Hay que mencionar que la cara de felicidad de Edward le cambió inmediatamente al enterarse que "su" Cata se iría a la universidad de California, ya que eso lo tomó por sorpresa, era algo totalmente inesperado, ya que él estaba seguro que iría a Dartmouth también, así que decidió que debía hablar con ella, necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba saber porque la mujer que amaba le mintió hasta el último momento.

Jueves por la noche:

Cata se encuentra sola en casa y llaman a la puerta. Ella va a abrir y se encuentra con el hombre de sus sueños, tan perfecto como siempre.

-Edward… hola –dijo, besándole la mejilla, el chico se sorprendió que lo saludara así, tan fríamente, no era algo común en ella.

-Hola preciosa -dijo abrazándola, ella se zafó de sus brazos.

-Bella no está ahora en casa.

-Lo sé, Por eso vine, no quiero hablar con ella. Vine a hablar contigo.

-Está bien, pasa -dijo dejándolo entrar, y lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Por qué estas así conmigo? -dijo tomando su mano.

-¿Así cómo?

-¡Así! Tan distante, tan fría, ahora mismo ni siquiera me diste un abrazo cuando llegué, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado linda -dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro.

-Yo, bueno no sé Edward, supongo que son los nervios por la graduación, el baile y todo eso. ¿Y de eso viniste a hablarme?

-No, de lo que quiero hablar es sobre la universidad… ¿Por qué te vas a la universidad de California? Tú… tú nunca mencionaste eso, siempre dijiste que habías solicitado a Dartmouth, ¿por qué me mentiste, Cata?

-Yo no te mentí, siempre dije que había solicitado a varias universidades, y entre esas estaba la de California, que es una muy buena, tu mismo se lo dijiste a Mike.

-Si, no puedo negar que es excelente, pero si te vas vamos a estar demasiado lejos amor, y tu sabes que yo no puedo estar sin ti, yo te amo, y necesito estar cerca de ti -dijo esto último demasiado acongojado por la pena que le produciría separarse de Cata.

-Pero Edward, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso tu crees que podemos seguir con esto toda la vida? ¿O acaso quieres que nos vayamos los tres felices a Dartmouth y hagamos un trío? ¡Por favor! Lo nuestro no da para más -dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.

-Mi amor, no digas eso, tu sabes que te amo y tu me amas también, y sé que no podemos seguir así toda la vida, por eso…voy a dejar a Bella.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Acaso tu estas loco? No puedes hacer eso Edward -dijo Cata volteándose para mirar al chico a los ojos-. Tu lugar es con Bella, no puedes dejarla, tú eres todo para ella, ella te ama.

-Pero yo no la amo a ella, ya no puedo seguir con esto, yo… yo la voy a dejar y me iré contigo Cata, solo tu me importas y no interesa lo que digan Bella y los demás, yo solo quiero estar contigo -dijo Edward abrazando y besando a la chica.

-No, tú no te vas conmigo, tú tienes que ir a Dartmouth con Bella, tu destino es con ella, no conmigo. ¡Entiéndelo! Nosotros no tenemos futuro juntos, en cambio ustedes… son la pareja ideal -al decir esto Cata de nuevo le dio la espalda a Edward porque unas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos y no podía dejar que la viera llorando.

-No puedes hacernos esto Cata, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no me puedes decir de un día para otro que lo nuestro queda hasta aquí, como si no te importara nada -el chico estaba a punto de llorar, pero a él no le importaba que ella lo viera de esa forma, así que hizo que se volteara y lo mirara a los ojos-. Yo te amo-luego de decir esto la besó, demostrándole solo con ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella.

Ella no se pudo resistir. Correspondió el beso, sólo porque sería el último y quería disfrutarlo. Quería despedirse de esos labios que la volvían loca, de esos labios que podían llevarla al cielo en un segundo y que extrañaría demasiado, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El beso se volvió cada vez mas intenso hasta que terminaron recostados en el sofá. Edward encima de Cata. Sus lenguas jugueteando y se fundiéndose en una sola.

Edward comenzó a acariciar uno de los muslos de Cata mientras que le besaba el cuello y ella le acariciaba los cabellos cobrizos del chico. Él seguía su camino por el cuello de la chica hasta que comenzó a desabrochar su blusa para tener más acceso a sus senos, los que comenzó a masajear por encima del brasier de Cata mientras se besaban apasionadamente. En ese beso quedaban ahogados todos los gemidos de la chica y los de Edward también, ya que ella acariciaba su miembro por encima del pantalón.

Estaban en un estado de excitación muy elevado cuando sienten llegar un auto. Al percatarse de esto, ambos se separaron inmediatamente y se acomodaron la ropa lo más rápido que pudieron; así, cuando entró Bella, los encontró sentados en el sofá conversando de cosas sin importancia y de forma muy casual.

-Mi amor, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? -dijo Bella al ver a Edward y, obviamente, fue a besarlo inmediatamente.

-Pasaba por aquí cerca y me dieron ganas de verte, ¿es que acaso no te agradó que viniera?

-Cómo dices eso mi amor, si sabes que me encanta que me vengas a ver, ya te extrañaba.

-Bueno, yo veo que estoy sobrando aquí así que los dejo solos -dijo Catalina, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a las escaleras-. Espero que pasen un buen rato tortolitos, buenas noches -dicho esto subió al segundo piso y entró en su habitación, al llegar ahí se tiró en la cama a llorar, pero lo que la consolaba era saber que todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía para que Bella fuera feliz y eso era lo importante.

Por otro lado, en el primer piso estaban Bella y Edward abrazados en el sofá, pero éste tenía su mente en otra parte, él estaba pensando en Cata y en todo lo que le había dicho, más él no se conformaba con separarse de ella de un día para otro, le dolía demasiado perderla, más sabiendo que ella sentía lo mismo que él, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo de la misma manera que él lo hacia.

* * *

**hola chicas bueno solo espero q les guste el capi, y les recuerdo que solo queda uno,**

**se vienen varias sorpresas. eso seria todo, y dejen reviews por fis =)**

**bye.**


	17. La Graduación, El Baile y La Despedida

"La graduación, el baile y la despedida"

Cata despertó muy temprano el día viernes, ya que estaba muy nerviosa porque ese día en la tarde sería la graduación y en la noche el tan esperado baile, de hecho la noche anterior apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, por los nervios y también por la conversación que había tenido con Edward, se sentía demasiado triste por tener que dejar al hombre que amaba y que sabía él también la amaba a ella, pero estaba más que segura que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y aunque sintiera que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos iba a seguir adelante con su plan que aún no estaba del todo terminado.

Día viernes cerca de las cuatro de la tarde:

Las chicas —entiéndase Cata y Bella— se encontraban camino a la escuela con el jefe Swan quien conducía la camioneta de Bella, ya que las chicas se negaron rotundamente a que las llevara en el carro de policía.

Al llegar las chicas se fueron al lugar donde estaban los estudiantes y Charlie se fue a buscar un asiento donde estaban los orgullosos padres y familiares de los graduados. Cata y Bella, después de saludar a sus amigos a lo lejos, se ubicaron en sus lugares, que estaban uno al lado del otro ya que llevaban el mismo apellido y los alumnos estaban sentados en orden alfabético. A las cuatro de la tarde en punto comenzó la ceremonia de graduación, primero el director del instituto dijo unas pequeñas palabras para despedir a esos alumnos que veía diariamente en los pasillos de la escuela y que ahora saldrían al mundo y tomarían caminos separados, luego entonaron el himno de la escuela para dar paso al discurso que cada año daba un alumno de la generación que se graduaba, esté año quien tendría el Honor sería Jessica Stanley, quien había estado nerviosa desde hace varios días debido a esto, pero sus amigos la ayudaron dándole ideas para el discurso y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto para que pudiera relajarse un poco, pero esos nervios ni se notaron a la hora que le tocó hablar, ya que se lució y todos la ovacionaron al terminar, definitivamente fue un discurso muy inspirador y emotivo. Inmediatamente después comenzó la entrega de los diplomas y al finalizar dicha entrega como es tradición todos los alumnos felices lanzaron sus gorras* al aire como celebración por haber terminado este ciclo de sus vidas, aunque hay que destacar que también estaban tristes ya que no verían a sus amigos, esos que los acompañaron durante todos sus años de escuela.

Cuando definitivamente la ceremonia terminó, los chicos se fueron a sus casas a prepararse para el baile de graduación, que se efectuaría esa misma noche en el gimnasio de la escuela. Por esta razón, cuando Cata y Bella llegaron a su casa, subieron corriendo las escaleras para prepararse, ya que no podían perder tiempo, y además aunque ambas chicas se habían duchado esa misma mañana, lo harían de nuevo, porque debían estar perfectas para su baile, ya que esa sería una ocasión única en sus vidas. Después de varias horas, en las que tuvieron que ducharse, secarse el pelo, peinarse, maquillarse y ponerse cada una su vestido, estaban listas, esperando a sus acompañantes en la sala de estar. Cuando Charlie las vio quedó sorprendido, porque eran hermosas, lo sabía, pero en ese momento parecían estrellas de Hollywood, con sus lindos vestidos, su maquillaje y demás accesorios.

El vestido de Cata era sencillo, pero hermoso y además sexy, quería sorprender a todos esa noche, y seguro lo conseguiría. Dicho vestido era strapless y le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de los muslos, era dorado, muy pegado a su cuerpo, y tenía un efecto que daba la impresión de que estaba envuelto a su figura que le hacía resaltar sus curvas; llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto que hacían juego con el vestido.

Por su parte, Bella llevaba un vestido muy largo, de hecho llegaba hasta el suelo, de color azul eléctrico, que tenía un gran escote, y dicho escote estaba decorado con un lindo empedrado plateado, llevaba la espalda descubierta y el vestido se amarraba en la parte baja de la espalda; además calzaba unos zapatos de tacón alto negros que no se distinguían debido al largo del vestido.

Ambas chicas llevaban el cabello suelto, pero Bella lo llevaba completamente liso y, por el contrario, Cata lo llevaba ondulado y también se había puesto una especie de pinza en el lado derecho de la cabeza a la altura de la oreja, eso le añadía un toque especial y la hacía verse diferente a como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que llevaba siempre el cabello suelto.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, por fin se estacionó un auto fuera de la casa Swan. Al percatarse de esto, Bella enseguida se asomó por la ventana para ver quién era, y se puso feliz al comprobar que quien había llegado no era nadie más que su apuesto novio, Edward Cullen.

—¡Llegó Edward! —dijo feliz— Papá, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Por favor.

—Está bien, Bella, yo abriré —al decir esto se dirigió a la puerta porque Edward ya estaba tocando.

—Buenas noches, jefe Swan.

—Edward —dijo Charlie en forma de saludo, y lo hizo pasar a la casa.

Al entrar se encontró con las dos chicas, estaban hermosas, pero Cata robó su atención mucho más que Bella, no hubiera esperado que usara un vestido como ese, pero no pudo mirar a la chica tan detenidamente, tenía que disimular y reprimir esas locas ganas que tenía de besar a la prima de su novia.

—Mi amor, te ves demasiado guapo, serás de seguro el más guapo de todos en el baile —dijo Bella a su novio mientras se le colgaba del cuello y lo besaba en forma de saludo.

—Y tu estás hermosa, seré la envidia de todos los chicos —dijo mientras hacía que Bella girara para ver en su totalidad el vestido y lo bien que le quedaba—. Tú también estás hermosa esta noche, Cata —dijo, sonriendo.

—Gracias Edward —se limitó a responder la chica con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

Al menos no tendría que soportar a la melosa pareja durante el viaje al baile, ya que se iría en un auto aparte con su acompañante, y hablando de éste, llegó —para alivio de Cata— en ese instante.

—Llegó otro auto, seguro es tu pareja para el baile, prima —dijo una alegre Bella.

Edward en ese instante se puso tenso, no sabía con quién iría Cata al baile, aunque ya se había hecho una idea y rogaba porque no fuera el chico que él estaba pensando. Y esta vez, en vez de abrir Charlie la puerta, fue la misma Cata quien lo hizo, ya que quería recibir personalmente a su acompañante.

—Buenas noches, señorita —saludó un sonriente chico, mientras se inclinaba y besaba la mano de Cata.

—Hola Jake, que bueno que ya estás aquí —dijo abrazándolo, todo esto fue presenciado por la otra pareja y por Charlie.

—Pero mira nada más, y yo que pensé que no podías ser más hermosa. Estás preciosa y más que eso Cata, tendría que inventar una palabra para describirte —dijo Jake mientras repetía la acción que minutos antes había hecho Edward con Bella e hizo girar a la chica para verla desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—Eres un exagerado Jake, pero gracias, y tú no te quedas atrás ¿eh? Eres todo un galán, estás guapísimo —después de decir esto Cata lo besó en la mejilla, y cabe destacar que Edward estaba más que celoso, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien como siempre.

—Eso ya lo sabía, pero gracias de todas formas —sonrió y luego saludó a los demás, pues estaba tan embobado con Cata que se le había olvidado que habían más personas allí.

Charlie le tomó fotos a cada pareja y después a los cuatro juntos, también él se tomó fotos con las chicas para tener un recuerdo de ese día tan especial. Luego, cada pareja se fue en su auto hacia el baile.

Al llegar a la escuela, los chicos quedaron asombrados por lo lindo que estaba decorado el gimnasio, definitivamente la persona que se había encargado de decorar y organizar todo había hecho un trabajo excelente. Y mientras observaban todo el lugar se les acercaron sus amigos, que ya habían llegado hace un rato.

—¡Amigos! Hola, ¿cómo están! —saludó un alegre Eric.

—Hola chicos, estamos muy bien, al menos yo estoy emocionadísima por este baile —saludó Bella.

—Si, pero lo triste es que será nuestro ultimo baile en la escuela, y ya no volveremos a estar juntos —dijo Angela.

—Eso es verdad, pero no hay que ponerse tristes chicos. Además, aún nos queda la fiesta después del baile en casa de Edward ¿recuerdan? —esta vez habló Cata.

—Sí, Cata tiene razón, y esa fiesta estará genial, así que a disfrutar esta noche, y no quiero ver ninguna cara triste ¿me oyeron? No podemos desperdiciar nuestra última noche juntos pensando en el pasado, si todavía no nos hemos separado —los animó a todos el siempre alegre Jake.

—Eso es verdad, mejor vamos a bailar —propuso Jess, y todos aceptaron, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

Pasaron un rato bailando. Edward miraba constantemente a Cata, quien —según él— bailaba demasiado pegada a Jake para su gusto, pero luego de distraerse un segundo se dio cuenta que Jake y Cata ya no estaban bailando. Los buscó con la mirada, pero nada, no los veía por ninguna parte, así que se excusó con Bella y le dijo que necesitaba ir al baño.

En otro lado del gimnasio:

—Cata ¿quieres un poco de ponche? —le ofreció Jake.

—Si gracias, me dio un poco de sed.

—Enseguida te lo traigo, espérame aquí.

—Sí, aquí te espero —respondió Cata, quedándose parada una esquina mientras le traían su ponche.

En ese instante una persona que la estaba buscando hace un rato la vio y se acercó a ella.

—Hasta que al fin te encuentro.

—¿Por qué me estabas buscando? Creí que estabas bailando con tu pareja.

—Te estaba buscando porque nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—¿En serio? No lo recuerdo, creí que las cosas habían quedado bien claras ayer.

—No, Cata. Ayer Bella nos interrumpió ¿recuerdas?, así que vamos a un lugar más privado y con menos ruido.

—No. Le dije a Jake que lo esperaría aquí, así aquí me quedo —dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero Cata esto es importante, por favor vamos —insistió mientras la tomaba de una mano y la empezaba a llevar hacia afuera.

—Edward, ya te dije que no —se negó, apartando su mano al instante—. En lo que a mí respecta esa "conversación" se terminó ayer, yo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

—Por favor, no me hagas esto, tú sabes que te… —en ese instante Edward fue interrumpido por Jake.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Cata ¿Por qué Edward te quería llevar a la fuerza hacia afuera?

—Eh, no… no pasa nada Jake, Edward no me quería llevar a ninguna parte —respondió Cata nerviosamente.

—Por favor, no soy estúpido. Lo vi desde lejos, cuando te llevaba y vi claramente también que tú no querías ir —dijo mientras miraba de forma amenazante al otro chico.

—Por favor Jacob, para de estar imaginando cosas. Yo solo quería sacarla a bailar, pero ella se negó —excusó Edward—. Eso es todo, en ningún momento la quise sacar de aquí, no tengo motivos para hacerlo, y sería estúpido de mi parte dado que mi novia está aquí mismo en el baile. Así que relájate, amigo, y disfruta la fiesta —dijo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros a Jake, sonriéndole; luego se fue a buscar a Bella, aunque de buena gana le hubiera dicho la verdad, pero no lo hizo solamente porque vio lo nerviosa y preocupada que se encontraba Cata, y no quería que lo pasara mal esa noche tan especial.

—¿Eso es verdad? —le preguntó a la chica.

—Sí, claro que es verdad —dijo Cata sonriendo—. ¿Y mi ponche? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Aquí está su ponche, señorita —ambos sonrieron.

Catalina conversó un rato con Jake mientras bebían ponche cuando comenzó a sonar una canción lenta y obviamente el chico no desperdició esa oportunidad y le preguntó a Cata si quería bailar, y ella aceptó gustosa.

Se acercaron donde sus demás amigos bailaban, entre ellos estaban Bella y Edward, obviamente. Éste último estaba celoso nuevamente al ver como el estúpido de Jake — como le decía él— bailaba tan pegado con "su" Cata, viéndola feliz en los brazos de él, eso hacía que la sangre le hirviera, pero se estaba controlando, aunque esta vez le estaba costando mucho más de lo habitual, sobre todo porque sus rostros estaban tan cerca y en cualquier momento podrían besarse; además, la manera como Jake miraba a la chica no le gustaba para nada.

Después de algunas horas, se dio por terminado el baile, el que para ellos sería el último baile escolar, pero seguirían la celebración en la casa Cullen, así que la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigió en masa a dicha casa y continuaron con la que sería una larga e inolvidable noche para todos ellos.

Casa Cullen:

Para ser sinceros, Alice se había esmerado mucho en la organización de la fiesta, y sacó a relucir todas sus aptitudes para este tipo de cosas, y a decir verdad la decoración y todo lo relacionado a la fiesta era mil veces mejor de lo que fue el baile, cosa que los invitados no se esperaban; incluso la pequeña Alice se había encargado de mandar a poner faroles en los árboles que se encontraban en el camino que daba a la casa, para que los invitados no se perdieran y se les hiciera mucho más fácil llegar, hay que decir que esa fue una idea muy ingeniosa, típico de ella.

Cuando comenzó la fiesta, el ambiente era muy animado, todos bailaban y se divertían como nunca, pero Edward estaba empecinado en hablar con Catalina, así que de nuevo la estaba buscando, pero una vez que Bella lo sacó a bailar no hubo fuerza de la naturaleza que la separara de él, así que hasta ahí quedó el plan del chico para hablar con Cata. Sólo se tenía que conformar con mirarla desde lejos, mientras se divertía con Jake.

—¿Sabes Jake? Tanto ruido me hace doler la cabeza, ¿te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?

—Si claro, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Mmm… ¿podríamos ir a la playa? Es que quiero conversar contigo, tengo algo que contarte.

—Está bien, vámonos —entonces se despidieron de Angela y Mike, ya que fueron a los únicos de sus amigos que encontraron, y se fueron hacia la Push.

Al llegar a la playa, se sentaron en la arena y ahora que sólo el ruido de las olas llegando a la orilla rompía el silencio, Cata decidió hablar:

—Bueno Jake, ahora que estamos solos quiero contarte algo. Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, así que serás el primero en saberlo.

—Soy todo oídos, dispara —dijo sonriendo y esta frase hizo sonreír a Cata también.

—Lo que pasa es que…bueno, todos piensan que pasaré el verano aquí antes de irme a la universidad…

—Si claro, recuerda que ya hicimos planes para este verano y será gen… —pero la chica lo interrumpió.

—Jake… para, debo decirte que… no voy a pasar el verano aquí con ustedes.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué? —dijo un sorprendido y triste Jake.

—Es que hace unos días hablé con mis padres y me dijeron que volverán a Phoenix para las vacaciones, y quieren que pase este tiempo antes de ir a la universidad con ellos, porque me extrañan mucho y después será más difícil que nos veamos —respondió la chica bajando la mirada.

—Pero esto no es justo, habíamos hecho tantos planes para el verano, y yo no estoy preparado para despedirme de ti aún, después no nos veremos en mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, y créeme que yo estoy igual que tú, esto me tomó por sorpresa y no quiero despedirme tan pronto de todos ustedes, pero no me queda más remedio que irme. Además, también extraño a mis padres, no los veo desde que vine a vivir aquí, así que tengo sentimientos encontrados, pero no puedo negar que me entristece mucho no volver a verlos a todos ustedes, pero sobre todo me entristece no volver a verte a ti Jake, has sido el mejor y más fiel amigo que he tenido —dijo esto último abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Tú también has sido la mejor amiga, y sabes que te quiero mucho, tu llegada aquí y el poder conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora —dijo el chico, mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Jake.

—¿Y cuándo te vas?

—El domingo en la mañana, muy temprano, pero me tienes que prometer algo.

—Si claro, lo que quieras.

—No le dirás a nadie que me voy. Yo mañana me despediré de Ángela, pero nadie más puede saberlo.

—¿Por qué? —la miró extrañado.

—Porque no me gustan las despedidas. A Bella y a mi tío sólo se los diré ese mismo día, antes de irme.

—Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie.

—¿Y te puedo pedir otro favor?

—Sí, dime qué más necesitas.

—Necesito que me vayas a dejar al aeropuerto, por favor.

—Está bien, pero ¿por qué quieres que vaya yo a dejarte? Pensé que le dirías a tu tío.

—Es que como te dije no me gustan las despedidas, pero contigo es con la única persona que haré una excepción, porque no me podría ir sin despedirme de ti, creo que te has convertido en una persona demasiado importante para mí, como para irme sin poder decirte adiós.

—Esa razón es suficiente, estaré el domingo muy temprano en tu casa. ¿A qué hora exactamente?

—A las 6:30

—¿Tan temprano?

—Es que mi vuelo sale a las 8, pero si te incomoda no importa, le digo alguien más, no te preocupes —dijo Cata sonriendo, dándole a entender que no se enojaría con él si no pudiera ir.

—No, no me molesta para nada, es solo que no pensé que fuera tan temprano. Descuida, estaré ahí puntualmente.

—Gracias Jake —dijo, besándole la mejilla.

Se quedaron un rato más en la playa conversando, ya que debían aprovechar su último tiempo juntos, pero en el ambiente había tristeza, pues ninguno quería ni esperaba que tuvieran que despedirse tan pronto.

Al día siguiente:

Esa tarde Cata se dirigió a casa de su amiga Ángela para despedirse, y al llegar a su casa, tocó a la puerta:

—Cata, que sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —la saludó Ángela, quien estaba sola en su casa.

—Hola Ang, yo vine porque necesito hablar contigo.

—Bueno, pasa amiga —dijo, dejándola pasar y dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar—. ¿Te sirvo un jugo, agua o algo por el estilo?

—No te preocupes Ang, estoy bien así —dijo mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

—Ok, entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿Pasó algo con Edward? No me digas que Bella los descubrió… —dijo algo preocupada.

—No, nada eso, recuerda que ya terminé con Edward.

—Si, verdad, pero yo lo decía porque podrían haber tenido una recaída, además como me dijiste que Ed había ido a hablar contigo el otro día, pero bueno… ¿entonces que pasa?

—Lo que pasa es que me voy mañana a Phoenix.

—¡¿Qué? —dijo sorprendida—. No me digas que esto lo haces como otra parte del plan para alejarte de Edward porque si es así, creo que no deberías alejarte de tus amigos por su culpa.

—No, claro que no es por eso, aunque esto ayuda un poco en ese aspecto, pero la verdad es que el otro día hablé con mis padres, y quieren que pase las vacaciones con ellos, y así estemos un tiempo juntos antes de irme a la universidad.

—Pero amiga, ¿por qué me dices esto un día antes de irte?, si lo hubieras dicho antes te hubiéramos podido hacer una despedida.

—Es que precisamente por eso no quise hacerlo, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, de hecho sólo tú y Jake lo saben, a él se lo dije anoche. Lo que pasa es que no me gustan las despedidas.

—Y así también, le impides a Edward dejar a Bella por ti ¿verdad? Porque si no lo sabe hasta que ya estés subida en un avión, él no podrá ir detrás de ti, y se quedará con ella.

—Si amiga, a ti no te puedo mentir, por eso no quiero que lo sepa nadie, pero lo de que no me gustan las despedidas es verdad, no sabes cuánto me costó venir a decírtelo, estoy demasiado triste, estaremos muy lejos.

—Sí, estaremos prácticamente en cada extremo del país, amiga —dijo Ángela muy triste—. Te extrañaré mucho.

—Yo también a ti, pero seguiremos en contacto, no te preocupes —le dijo Cata abrazando a la chica que durante esos meses que estuvo en Forks se convirtió en la mejor amiga que había tenido.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas viendo películas, y hasta se decidieron a cocinar unas ricas galletas. Esa se convirtió en una mini fiesta de despedida para Cata.

A la mañana siguiente, Cata ya tenía todas sus maletas listas, ya que durante la noche se dedicó a esa ardua tarea, y apenas le cupieron todas sus cosas, ya que mientras estuvo en Forks se había comprado más ropa, libros y otras cosas que necesitaba, pero después de forcejear con las maletas, éstas cedieron y pudo cerrarlas.

Una hora antes de la que debía llegar Jake, Cata se dirigió a la habitación de Bella, donde ésta dormía plácidamente. Al entrar, se sentó junto a ella y la despertó.

—Cata, hola, ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó la chica desperezándose, al darse cuenta que aún estaba oscuro afuera.

—Son las 5:30 de la mañana, prima.

—¿Y por qué estás levantada tan temprano? —preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Yo… vine a despedirme Bella.

—¿Cómo que a despedirte? No te entiendo, ¿a dónde vas?

—Me voy a Phoenix a pasar las vacaciones con mis padres.

—Pero si ellos están fuera del país.

—Ya volvieron, van a pasar las vacaciones aquí y quieren que me vaya, para estar con ellos un tiempo antes de ir a la universidad —dijo esta frase por tercera vez en dos días, ya se estaba cansando de explicar eso.

Bella preguntó lo mismo que Ángela y Jake, que porqué no se lo había dicho antes y le explicó de que no le gustaban las despedidas y entonces fueron a despertar a Charlie para decirle todo; él insistía en ir a dejarla al aeropuerto, pero lo convenció de que era mejor que Jake la llevara y además iba a llegar pronto por ella. Se despidió de ambos no sin dejar caer unas lágrimas, ya que se había acostumbrado mucho a vivir con ellos, y los extrañaría al igual que a sus amigos.

Dieron las 6:30 de la mañana y Jake ya estaba fuera de la casa, fue puntual como dijo que sería, la ayudó a subir las maletas al auto y Cata le dio un último abrazo a Bella y a Charlie. Todos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, luego la chica y Jake subieron al auto y se fueron rumbo al aeropuerto, donde se daría lugar a la última y la más triste de las despedidas.

Aeropuerto:

Luego de hacer todo lo correspondiente a revisar las maletas y lo demás que se hace en los aeropuertos, llegó el momento más difícil. Los chicos estaban tan tristes, que si hubieran podido detener el tiempo en ese instante lo habrían hecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había llegado la hora de decirse todo lo que quisieran, y lo que sentían.

—Bueno, ya llegó lo que no quería… la despedida —dijo Cata con los ojos vidriosos.

—Sí, esto es realmente triste, pero hay que hacerlo, además no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto, porque nos volveremos a ver, haré lo que sea para verte de nuevo.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Cata, mirándole a los ojos.

—Claro que sí, lo prometo, así que no quiero caritas tristes —dijo, tomándola por la barbilla mientras que con la otra mano le secaba las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la chica.

—¿Sabes Jake? Eres el hombre ideal para mí, pero creo que me di cuenta muy tarde —dijo, acariciándole el rostro.

—Nunca es tarde —dijo sonriendo—. Además, yo creo que las cosas pasan por algo, y quizás si estuviéramos juntos hubiéramos terminado enojados o algo así, en cambio ahora siento que te quiero más que nunca y sé que te veré de nuevo, ¡y quién sabe! A lo mejor igual terminamos juntos después de todo —sonrió de nuevo, se notaba en sus ojos todo lo que sentía por Cata.

—Sí, tienes razón, como siempre —sonrió también la chica— Jacob, te quiero mucho, nunca te olvides de eso —y al momento de decir esto ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos y se fundieron en un beso que nunca olvidarían, porque fue muy especial, fue tierno, pero a las vez intenso y pasional.

Cata se sintió feliz, quería que ese momento no terminara nunca, se sentía tan segura con Jake… además sintió que desde ese instante se creó un lazo especial entre ellos, era algo que no podía explicar, no sabía si se estaba enamorando de Jake pero definitivamente sentía algo por él, algo que nunca percibió antes, quizás por sus sentimientos hacia Edward.

Al momento de besarse, los chicos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien muy cercano a ellos los observaba, esa persona era Edward Cullen, y la razón por la que llegó allí era porque, por un impulso que ni él se pudo explicar, sintió la necesidad de llamar a Bella a su celular unos minutos después de que Cata se fue al aeropuerto, y entonces su novia le contó todo lo que había pasado. El chico, al escuchar esto, no lo quiso creer, y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa para ir al aeropuerto e impedir que su amor se fuera. Al llegar había mucha gente, por lo que se le dificultó encontrarla, pero de repente la vio a lo lejos, y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, estaba con Jake, abrazados, entonces decidió acercarse más, sin que lo vieran, los miró mientras conversaban —seguían abrazados y mirándose a los ojos—, pero no podía escuchar lo que hablaban. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que ocurrió lo que hizo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, vio como la mujer que amaba se besaba con otro hombre, y se dio cuenta de que ella disfrutaba de ese beso, porque vio como enlazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jake y como acariciaba su cabello, como antes lo hacía al besarlo a él. Cuando por fin separaron sus labios ella miró al chico —Jake— a los ojos y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un tierno y corto beso, sólo esto bastó para que Edward se decidiera a no molestarla más, porque él la amaba y quería que fuera feliz, y si su felicidad no era con él entonces la dejaría ir, el seguiría con su vida y trataría de olvidarla aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, porque ella dejó una marca en su vida y en su corazón que jamás se borraría, él estaba completamente seguro de eso, y pensando esto subió a su auto y se fue del lugar.

Cata y Jake seguían abrazados cuando anunciaron que el vuelo de la chica iba a salir pronto, así que se abrazaron fuertemente por última vez y se dieron un beso de despedida, y unas traicioneras lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Cata.

—No llores linda, cuando menos los esperes nos veremos de nuevo —sonrió el chico—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero Jake, nos vemos —dijo, separándose de él.

—Nos vemos linda —respondió él mientras sus manos, que hasta el momento aún estaban entrelazadas, se separaron.

La chica caminó hasta la puerta donde debía entrar para tomar su vuelo y, mirando a su amigo desde lejos, se despidió con la mano. Él hizo lo mismo. Luego siguió su camino hasta perderlo de vista, y cuando ya estaba sentada en el avión nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y sabía que estas caían por todo lo que estaba dejando atrás y especialmente por una persona, por el hombre que amaba, porque a pesar de que momentos atrás se dio cuenta de que realmente sentía cosas por Jake, lo que sentía por Edward era mucho más fuerte, y le dolía tener que separarse de él, además el hecho de no poder despedirse ni decirle cuánto lo amaba le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho, y sabía que esa sensación no desaparecería en mucho tiempo, porque le sería difícil olvidar a su primer amor, y estaba segura de que quizás nunca lo olvidaría.

"No debo estar triste, esto es lo mejor, no puedo causarle tanto daño a Bella. Ella es como una hermana para mí y por el bien de ella, para que no sufra, yo debo seguir negando mis sentimientos", pensó mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

¿FIN?

* * *

**Bueno chicas como les prometí aquí está el último capi,**

**pero les tengo una noticia, haré la continuación de esta historia, y esto no es una broma!**

**la secuela se llama "Donde hubo fuego..." y de hecho ahora mismo publicaré el prólogo**

**así q si quieren saber que pasará en la vida de los personajes busquen la secuela que estará aquí mismo**

**en **

**espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic, y no olviden leer la secuela.**

**se que tengo poquitos reviews pero esos por poquitos que sean me animaron a seguir publicando**

**así que muchas gracias a las que escribieron y también gracias a las que se tomaron el timpo de leer aunq no hayan dejado comentario**

**las quiero mucho a todas, y debo hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, ann que sin su ayuda nunca hubiera terminado la primera parte de este fic, muchas gracias amiguiiii eres la mejor y te quiero mucho (K).**

**con mucho cariño se despide**

**bellaswan20**


End file.
